Not Alone, Family is Here
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Wally hurts Nightwing both bodily and emotionally, the league is angry at him but his family remains by his side. Batman has returned from Rimbor and will stand beside his son, heroes be damned! ((Jason curses, Damian and Cass is shy, Wally is a...Jerk?))
1. Chapter 1

**ok, let's try YJ and Batman one shots from now on! I really don't have anything for TMNT so...why not try something new?**

 **I think i mixed in Young justice and Batman the best i could (with Nightwing as Batman - i blame this**

 **Deviantart/Dick-Grayson-Batman-YJ-Concept-375801556)**

 **super shy right now! (Aaaand Wally is alive...is that ok? i also added Stephanie and Cassandra :))  
**

* * *

SMACK!

Nightwing hits the wall hard enough to leave a crater as he slowly slid to the floor, not looking or calling for Wally as the red head ran out. He deserved that hit anyway...And he deserved everything else that was coming this afternoon.

With the Six accused League members now back on Earth and wanting a report of their time away everyone was busy reviewing what was important to write down and what should be left out, so most of the Team was shattered around Watchtower with other League members helping with that.

Wally had taped Nightwing on the shoulder, asking in his usual cheerful voice if he could talk to him. Nightwing hadn't seen or heard anything unusual in Wally's voice or body language and everyone else had heard him too, telling Nightwing to go and that they would be okay. Robin had snatched Nightwing's holo screen to finish the report for him, being a 'little helpful imp' as Nightwing called him.

At first it had been a normal talk, just normal best friends talk. No change of voices, no stiff poses in the chairs. Then Wally had made the move to get up and turned to the door and by the time Nightwing had stood up he found himself slamming into the wall with the speedster cursing him for what he had done to them, for not trusting him...

There was just one thing that repeated itself in his mind...He wasn't sure when he'd stop hearing it...

 _"We're not friends any more! You hear?! I wish i never met you!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he knew that this was a smaller meeting room so anyone could come in here and find him like this. He slowly got up and waited a bit to make sure he wouldn't fall over before leaving the room, heading for the Zeta platform. Maybe he could talk to the six league members in private later...Or hack the cameras and listen from the Batcave...That sounded safer and he really _really_ needed his Grandfather figure right about now.

He carefully tapped in the coordinates and set a 24 hour command, that his name and number was to be erased from the data base the same current time. He figured no one wanted to see him at all so why not save them the trouble of removing him?

Once that was done he carefully walking into the Zeta beam with eyes closed and only opened them when he heard the bats in the cave squeak and fluttered around him like a vortex, welcoming him in their own way and remind him that he wasn't alone.

~LATER~ (((yes x) he's a Wayne to me/ETN)))

Nightwing had now shed his uniform to emerge as Richard Wayne, he sat down by the large computer and started to hack into the Watchtower cameras just has his Grandfather figure materialized beside him "Admit it Alfred, Bruce got the Batman idea from you! something you left out from your Spy-days stories?" Dick asked and carefully accepted the tea that was given to him, along with some pills that he defiantly needed "Not that i recall my boy, now why is it that you are so early ho- OH MY WORD!"

Dick looked surprised at him before Alfred gently led him to the Medical area of the cave and gathered what he needed, and by using a hand mirror he showed why he acted like he did. Dick was shocked to see that he was more hurt then he thought and when he removed his shirt they almost choke.

Dick's chest was mostly black on several places and it was discovered that he had 7 broken ribs! Normally Dick would avoid Leslie's wrath but right now it was the better to accept it, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number while Alfred prepared to stitch the gash on his forehead.

 _"Doctor Thompkin's speaking"_

"Leslie?"

 _"Dick? Your voice sound so low, is everything alright?"_

"Um..Could...I...Do you mind-"

 _"Dick please! You're scaring me...You never talk like this! Where are you?!"_

Alfred smiled at him before carefully taking the phone but kept his hand intertwined with both Dicks "Leslie? Richard need medical care and we are in the Batcave, I'm not sure myself why he's in this state but he is asking for your help" Dick's eyes was practically screaming his thanks when he heard Leslie's response...was the volume on his phone that high?

 _"Of course I'll come! Does he need any blood? I can bring some just in case we do"_

"I fear he might have broken bones and- Richard?" Dick carefully put on his shirt and stood up on shaking legs "I'll go pack some clothes, we'll go to her instead" Alfred nodded and Leslie sighed in pure relief saying she would get things ready for them.

Soon Dick had a small duffel ready and Alfred poured some tea into a thermos for Dick to enjoy in the car, he didn't really trust his stomach right now but Alfred didn't push it. After leaving a note on every possible surface that the family usually had their noses turned, the manor doors were locked and their drove past the automatic gates.

"Bruce should be home either later today or tomorrow. They were going to meet them at- What was Mount Justice"

"But you won't?" Dick closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again.

"No...I'd rather see Bruce alone...He knows how to handle my breakdowns"

"You don't want to say who did this to you because you know it will shock me enough to lose control of the car"

"...who said Batman was scary again?"

 **~East End Free Clinic (?) ~**

"Oh my god" Leslie whispered as they check the X-Rays.

Dick had 4 broken and 3 bruised ribs, a very small bleeding and what seemed to be a light concussion. He told Leslie that he didn't trust solid food right now and she nodded at that, agreeing without saying anything. She started warping his chest and covered the stitches Alfred had finished doing after their phone call.

"Bruce home yet?"

"Later today or tomorrow, I'm not going...Is it okay if I...rest here?" Dick asked carefully as Leslie safety-pined the loose end of the bandage that was around most of his torso "Of course Dick, is there anything else that hurts?" "Um...I don't think any shoulder was dislocated?...Now that I'm start to feel my body again"

"Not that i could see on the X-Ray and we have warped your torso, that was some bruise on your back. The bandages aren't to tight?" Dick shook his head and carefully laid down on the bed, with both Alfred and Leslie helping him get comfortable before sitting down.

 **~Watchtower~**

"Anyone seen Nightwing?" Robin skidded to a stop and stood with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath from running so fast _"How do you speedsters run without losing your breath?"_ He asked in the mindlink M'Gann kindly set for him as Bart came to a stop with two water bottles "We do, but it only happens when we have to go really fast" Flash said has he stopped beside the young bird and placed a chair by him.

Robin sat down and drank half a bottle before starting from the beginning "Well, I got an alert from the Batcomputer telling that Penguin is heading for Gotham Museum and the Aviary at the zoo" Batgirl face palm and begged Robin not to finish that sentence "Sorry" He shrugged before everyone started to review when they had see Nightwing last.

"Robin, it seems Nightwing has Zeta to Gotham already about...1½ hour ago" Captain Atom said looking at the Zeta records, the two bats nodded their thanks and left.

They Zeta tubed to the cave to get some food and fuel their bikes before heading out.

Not seeing Alfred's note about Dick being injured.

 **~Leslie's Clinic~**

Alfred and Leslie sat quiet on either side of Dick's bed watching over him and the monitor he was connected to. They were lost in their own thoughts after Dick and told them what happened.

Wally had disowned Dick as his friend.

Dick had been emotionless as he told every detail (at least what he remembered, light concussion and all) and when he was done Leslie asked Dick to rest now that they knew the concussion wasn't a bad one. Since then they had been quiet until Leslie broke it.

"I think he's leaving the Hero business...Maybe he's even moving from Blüdhaven too?"

Alfred sighed and carefully took Dick's right hand in both his, feeling sad seeing how thin his wrist was. Since Bruce left for Rimbor Dick had juggled between 4 jobs...4!

Nightwing

Blüdheaven Police Department

Batman

Wayne Enterprices

Alfred ran a hand over his face when he thought of the family...wait...that makes 5 jobs!

Dick had also miraculously found Jason running around in Blüdhaven one night and Jason hadn't attacked, he hugged Dick begging him to forgive his stupidity and for getting himself killed and later on Jason introduced Damian to them. He had been shy at first seeing Dick looking so thin and exhausted as he did right now and had been careful around him after he had seen one of Dick's lighter breakdowns.

Jason had wisely told Damian everything about Dick there was to know, but even he had been shocked to see Dick like that. Now they were staying in Dick's apartment and patrolled Blüdhaven for him so he only had to think about less things, Tim had helped him with Wayne Enterprises when he had free time (which he made sure he had) and Barbara did what she could to keep Dick grounded. Stephanie and Cassandra even came home from Hong Kong and Dick's mood brightened a little.

Cass still had trouble with reading and writing and Steph wanted to learn some moves that worked with her build, which Dick happily helped with before patrol began. The first night they headed out all together Tim showed his new costume ** _Edit: I changed his pre-reboot suit, previously it was his YJ suit with N52 cape_ ** to them and then gave Damian a box that he carefully opened, inside was a red tunic with an R on the left side of the chest, green mask, boots, gloves and a black cape with yellow underside and a hood.

Looking at Dick with tears in his eyes. Dick, standing in his Batman suit, nodded proudly and said the magic words every Robin treasured:

"I trust you to wear the symbol my mother made, can I trust you to watch my back and be there for me when I need you?"

Damian had openly cried and hugged Dick, promising over and over that he wouldn't let them down before changing. Alfred had taken a seat by the computer and listened on their chatter, spoke when someone asked him and sometimes giving an advice left and right.

Now Alfred had to head back to the Manor and inform the Family of tonight's events and kissed the back of Dick's hand before running a gentle hand through those black locks. "I'll keep an eye on him and inform you if anything changes" Leslie said as she walked with him to the car "Should we tell Bruce later?" "And perhaps have a word with young Mr. West, I have a few fingers to brake" Alfred rubbed his right hand and Leslie actually took a few steps back.

"Okay Alfred, you're to gentle for things like that" She said nervously "But you are right, Wally will SO regret hurting Dick...But he has us, you and me, Bruce and the kids...He's not alone"

"Quite right, Good evening" Alfred said before starting the car and Leslie stood a few minuets getting some 'fresh' air before heading inside again.

 **~Mount Justice Beach and Wayne Manor, the next (short) day~**

The Team and the Justice League welcomed the newly returned members back, the proteges reunited with their mentors and never noticed the Bats creep away. Once they were alone and out of sight and Kryptonain ears did Tim/Red Robin hug his father, who didn't mind for once as he had missed them more then he thought he could.

Batman's jaw dropped when Jason landed beside them with his Red Hood helmet in one hand and a shy new bird clinging to his back, they filled him in on their flight to Gotham and Bruce accepted Damian as both son and Robin, the poor kid blushed bright red and pulled his hood over his face and felt Black Bat pat him on the head.

"Now you've told me about yourselves and Alfred...But none of you has mentioned Dick, is he alright?" Each bat was mask- and cowl less so he could see their eyes, each of them looked uncomfortable. "He's-..." Barbara began and soon that detail was told in full too, Bruce was shocked but proud at what Dick had done to discover the Light's plan. He was however worried about Dick's health and preyed that he hadn't collapsed from all the work.

Tim showed him Dick's Batman suit and he had to struggle to keep himself in control but it was hard, especially when Tim told him how Wayne Enterprises was blooming. Once they landed in the cave and had their reunions with Alfred and changed to something more comfortable and got to dig into one of Alfred's meals did they start to feel like home.

Jason almost melted in his seat and thanked Alfred several times and Damian had already scarfed down two round and was asking for a third ("Come on Bruce! The kid is 10 if anyone needs to eat a lot it's him!" "Fair enough Steph"), as the dessert was being prepared did Alfred decide to inform them about Dick.

 **~Leslie's clinic, Dick's room~**

Leslie had just replaced the IV bag when Dick slowly woke up and smiled a bit "I got a text from Alfred, said Bruce is home now and really worried about you. They know about your activities these past few months but not about last night and not that you are here, we figured you wanted to tell them"

"Yeah, thank you...Is it late?" Dick carefully sat up.

"It's 8:19 so it's actually breakfast but you were unsure about your stomach yesterday, how about something light?" "Fruit salad?" Dick dared asking and Leslie smiled "There you are! Richard the 'to-formal' finally let out Dick the 'cheerful'"

They laughed as they ate and soon Leslie's phone started vibrating in her pocket "The family is here to see you, I'll go get them, maybe stall them for you to prepare?" Dick nodded.

Leslie found the Wayne family waiting in the very empty waiting room and she sat down in front of them "Okay, how much do you know? Good to see you Bruce" she smiled as Cass hugged Bruce's left arm tighter and hid her face in the up-pulled hood, Cass was still shy of Leslie. "Only that he was injured and was asking to come here...wish makes me wonder if we're really talking about Dick" Bruce said.

"Dick didn't wanna trouble me and from the looks of his X-Rays we're glad he chose to come here, are you planning on going to the Watchtower later? * _they nod_ * Good, Jason could I talk to you before you leave?" With that cryptic note she led them to Dick's room and opened the door.

The eldest Robin had his ear-plugs in his tablet and was playing something on it when Leslie placed a gentle hand on his knee, Dick looked up at her and then the rest of the family "Hi, sorry for...Well this" He gestured to the bed and handed his tablet to Damian to play on, who got hooked up in a game after 5 seconds.

"What did you do this time chum?" Bruce asked as he carefully hugged his eldest and they had all found seats, Dick took a deep breath and silently asked Alfred and Leslie to help him if needed, they both agreed.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Dick asked "The others have filled me in on both the hero and private life, but there was very little they could tell about you. We got worried when Alfred said you were here...Dick...Did you collapse from everything you've done?"

"So you know about me being Batman?"

"Son, words aren't enough to express how proud I am" Bruce smiled, taking Dick's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Wayne Enterprises?"

"Tim, you and I are going to have a long conversation about that later" "Yes, Dad" Tim sunk into the couch with Jason chuckling beside him.

"Nightwing? wait, you know that too!" Dick said glaring at his siblings, Bruce nodded.

"Okay...Um...Blüdhaven?"

Bruce grinned "Jason and Damian have been covering Blüdhaven when you were to busy and stayed in your apartment "Thanks guys" Dick smiled at the two mentioned Robins, who couldn't control their blushing. "Well...that about leaves this * _Dick points at the bandages that are visible under his tank top_ * right?" He looks at Alfred who nods.

Dick took a deep breath but then he felt a slight pain in the back of his head "Headaches?" Leslie pours a glass of apple juice and give another pill for Dick to take, as he drank she and Alfred had a silent eye conversation. "Dick, why don't me and Alfred tell them? You can correct us if we're wrong somewhere" Dick looks a the half-full glass for about a minuet, slowly rubbing his thumb on the side before he nods and places the glass on the side table.

"Alright, yesterday afternoon when Dick, Tim and Barbara were at the Watchtower working on those reports Wally asked to speak with Dick about something and Tim snatched Dick's reports, saying that he could finish them for Dick. Wally led them to one of the smaller meeting rooms and they had talked normally for about...30 minuets? ("20" Said Dick) "20 minuets before Wally made a move to get up and turned for the door...and that's about where Dick memory is clouded" Leslie spoke and looked at Alfred.

"Richard returned to the cave with bruises I didn't see at first, I was behind the computer chair pouring tea and it was when he turned to take the cup that I saw them. He was very surprised at my outburst and I have already listed his injuries as you all know so he called Leslie, the way he spoke frightened us both and I took over a bit before he put on his shirt again and started packing for his stay here."

Bruce squeezed Dick's hand again "Dick? After you talked to Wally...What happened?" Dick closed his eyes and held Bruce's hand tighter.

"Wally was the one who attacked me, it's why I'm here"

Everyone but Alfred and Leslie looked shocked but didn't say anything "W-Wally said...Something that might take a while to forget but...I know with your help I'll be okay" They all nodded and Bruce rubbed the back of Dick's hand with his thumb _'Of course I'll help you son, you know that'_

"What did he say?" Cass asked and didn't like how Dick's eyes suddenly became dull as he recalled the hurtful words.

"He said... _We're not friends any more! You hear?! I wish I never met you!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

Not even the monitors made a sound after that, Alfred and Leslie knew that Wally had said they weren't friends anymore but they didn't know about the 3 last words and they doubled their last night promise. Bruce warped both his hands around Dick's and his eyes told him everything to feel better.

 _'I'll see if Batman has a moment to...'Talk' with Kid Flash'_

 **~Watchtower, end of the meeting~**

"...and that's about it" Captain Atom finished updating the 6 sent to Rimbor and sat down "Well done all of you! I'm very surprised" Wonder Woman praised them and could see how Wonder Girl tried to keep herself under control, Kaldur was standing a bit further away from them all looking down on the floor.

It was Batman (of course) who brought him back to them "Aqualad, Nightwing has informed us of you mission _and_ about Artemis" He said and Kaldur nodded. Batman stood up and began to explain Nightwing's plan of finding out the Light's partner and how they had switched intel with each other for months, when he came to the night at Caped Carmine, the rocket and Artemis's death his gaze went to Tigress, who nodded and removed her mask and let a confused Beast Boy hold it.

She reached behind her neck and removed the glamor charm, and soon her black hair was blonde and her pale skin was tan. First everyone was happy and tears were shed, then came the rage towards Nightwing and that's when Red Hood dropped the ice cold bomb.

"Nightwing is in hospital right now, if you're going to hit him more or say anything hurtful...Don't bother! Kid Asshole over there already did it" He jabbed his thumb over where Wally sat, and all he did was shrug "So?! He deserved it! He's the one who went on and on about trust and what does he do? He pulls a fricking Batman and suddenly we're the white pieces of the chessboard!"

"You broke 4 of his ribs!" Spoiler spoke up from where the rest of the Batfamily stood "Please tell me they punctured his lungs?" Wally asked and suddenly he had one, VERY pissed Robin over him...

HOLDING A FRICKING KATANA!

"And you hid that where and how little bird? I'm pretty sure it doesn't fit your utility belt" Red Robin quirked an eye brow when Black Bat taped his shoulder and showed him a sharp, collapsible katana "Nightwing made them for me and Robin, he know we use them to keep bad guys off balance. Never killed them, just cut the back of their knee so they didn't run. So...They do fit!" She giggled and proved it by putting it in her belt.

Nodding to show that they didn't have a problem with it they turned back to see Robin walk towards them and Batman was holding Wally by the collar of his shirt, he was just about to speak when the computer announced an update.

 ****League Roster- Updated- Hero: Nightwing - B01, Status: Terminated****

The holo-screen showed Nightwing with the red word crossed diagonally, the others thought he had just quit the Team but terminated could mean anything. Batman threw Wally right into where Canary and Hawkwoman was sitting braking the table as he landed while the Bats ran out of the room.

Terminated could mean anything...Anything!

They thought Dick had killed himself.

* * *

 **okay, it's a 2 shot :P i wrote this all night and it's 06:32 as i write this note.**

 **the final word count for this chapter is unknown to me at this moment but i hope i've made good so far, that there are no misspellings, no sentences missing a word or two, that i've explained everything clearly and that you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **i will post this on both Young Justice fandom and Batman fandom**

 **have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, it took me all day and night writing chapter 2  
**

 **i hope that chapter 1 was acceptable and i thank for the helpful reviews that i read after i woke up**

 **shall we continue? annd sorry if Bats is...very out of character...I like him when he's fatherly towards them and not a glacier  
**

* * *

 **~Gotham, Noon~**

Bruce calmly drove alone to Leslie's clinic to check on Dick after the announcement at the Watchtower, telling them that Nightwing had been terminated. The League thought he had quit but the Bats were worried he had killed himself, which was why Bruce parked outside the clinic and went to Dick's room. He carefully opened the door and peaked inside.

The curtains were pulled back from open window letting the sun seep in and spread it's warm rays at the angel looking boy in the bed, Bruce's eyes teared a bit when he saw Dick was alright. Dick was wearing a white shirt and his eyes were a mix of clear ocean and sapphire as he once again played with his tablet, he reached for his glass by the side table and saw Bruce standing in the door.

Dick smiled at him before he noticed the worry and relief and cringed "I forgot to tell something didn't I?" Bruce smiled before taking a seat beside the bed as Dick drank a little before turning off the tablet to place both it and the glass on the side table. "Terminated isn't the best word to use with a Bat for a father" Bruce said as he held Dick's hand, to be sure he was there.

"When are you coming home?"

"I think I'm well enough to go now, but I still have to eat light and with 10 broken ribs I'm off the streets for quite some time" Dick said and carefully sat up "Could you help me? Leslie said she would fix my bag" Bruce nodded and when Dick tried to walk, his legs suddenly gave out on him and he yelped almost hitting the floor but Bruce caught him just in time "Dad...I...My legs" Dick whispered as he was placed on the bed again and Leslie ran another scan that made her scream and Bruce broke down holding Dick close to him.

All Dick could see was the spine damage on the X-Ray...

He was paralyzed waist down...He was grounded forever.

 **~Wayne Manor~**

"...How about gray here...and blue about...here, here and here...Um?" Steph looked at the test drawing Damian had made of both the current Nightwing suit, his Batman suit and new one they were designing. She popped another strawberry in her mouth and held one by Damian's lips for him to take, and did so quietly.

"How about stripes? That goes from the shoulder plate and down to the middle fingers?" Jason asked as he took a bite from his apple, being careful not to ruin the drawings. Damian looked for a moment before adding the stripes and then bit the eraser end of the pencil, he looked at Tim and Cass for more ideas. "Batsymbol on the utility belt?" Tim said "And a blue Batsymbol on his chest" Cass said and watched as Damian added that and started to lightly color the blue areas.

Steph suddenly laid down on the floor with her hands crossed behind her head, moving her lips a little like she was quietly repeating something "Steph?" Jason asked has he moved over to the food tray and picked a ham sandwich and filled a glass with apple juice.

"What did Bruce say again? About Dick being Batman?" She asked out loud, directing the question to everyone in the room. They all looked at each other before trying to remember but after 5 minutes Cass got up to find Alfred, Tim had suggested adding black to the suit when Cass came back with Alfred.

Showing him the drawing and the reason for Cass looking for him Alfred repeated Bruce's words (trust Alfred to ALWAYS remember, forget post-it notes)

"I believe Master Bruce said something like _'Words weren't enough the express how proud he was'_ and I could see that he wanted the see Master Richard in the cowl but knew that he was to remain as Nightwing" Alfred sat down on the couch beside Jason.

Cass snapped her fingers "Add cowl and cape! With cowl holding a little bit of domino mask" "He can do like me, wear domino mask under the cowl...But mine is red" Jason grinned catching on what Cass meant, soon Damian had the sketch fully colored and they just gaped. He even added a side drawing of Dick's face with the domino mask.

"All in Favor of Dick wearing that?!" Jason gaped and held up his hand.

"YES!" 4 hands shot up in the air.

 **~Wayne Manor - Later~**

"How am I gonna tell them?" Dick asked quietly as the manor came up and bowed his head, Bruce had gotten some hold of himself after the shock. But there was something Dick didn't know that might cheer him up "Did you know my adoption for Stephanie got through?" Dick's head flew up looking at him in shock and whenever he tried talking he looked like a fish, Bruce smiled a little as he stopped the car and killed the engine. "I have 2 sister now?!"

"And 3 brothers, you might turn gray haired before me!" Dick grinned and traced his index finger at Bruce's temple.

"To late old man! You're already gray haired!" Dick laughed as his father facepalmed before he got out of the car to get the wheelchair.

The family actually thought about the wheelchair thing from earlier injures so they had installed ramps and elevators when one of them was forced to use a wheelchair and they went crazy seeing their rooms all day long

 **~Batcave~**

"How long will it take to make it Lucius?" Tim asked as they all vibrated with joy and excitement, they had just showed him the drawing of Dick new suit and he agreed to make it.

 _"It could be done by tomorrow or even a week, will he be using his Escrima sticks?"_

Lucius was melting inside as the Batlings blinked at him in mild surprise "Think so? Alfred?...He had them even as Robin? Ok, add the Escrima sticks" Jason said before they ended the video chat. Cass turned around to see the two eldest Wayne exit the elevator and she paled seeing Dick in the wheelchair.

"Paralyzed waist down and stuck monitor duty" Dick said before wheeling himself where the computer chair normally stood since Damian had moved it aside, watching as they all got ready for tonight's patrol. Damian was now jumping around on one leg with gloves in his mouth, one boot under his arm and trying to get the other on, Dick smiled and when the youngest was close enough Dick snatched the kid into his lap and helped him get dressed. The eldest could see Alfred taking a picture of them and made a mental note to get as many copies as possible, he finished tying the red lace on the left boot before getting the other one while Damian tugged on his gloves, sneaking a few kisses on Damian's puffy cheek.

Soon it was just the cape and the mask left and somehow the cape was inside out and- something. Dick patiently corrected the cape and then carefully placed the green winged domino mask making sure it was perfect before turning the kid and let him run to the Batmobile, Bruce came up beside him with the cowl down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I give up on how you get through us, that's one case I'll never solve!" He said before following the others "Dick's the only one who can tame bats!" Tim giggled and flipped into the batmobile and Dick grinned his trade mark imp grin "The ones in the ceiling or the stubborn one dressed as a bat walking on two legs?" The 1st Robin smirked.

"You're really taking advantage of this aren't you?" Bruce said pulling the cowl on, Dick gave him a grin showing his teeth.

"And who raised me again?"

"Still loving that decision" Batman smiled and jumped into the Batmobile.

 **~Gotham, 1 hour later~**

Batman was heading for the docks when his League comm-link sounded "Better be important boy scout or I _will_ feed you to the bats in the cave" He muttered annoyed.

"What?" Was his greeting to the League once he stopped the car and put in stealth mode.

Superman was the first to speak ' _How's Nightwing? Is he well enough to come here?'  
_

Bruce's eyes narrowed behind the cowl when his son's hero name came up, what did they want with him? His father instincts prepared for high gear when he answered "His ribs are healing so whatever you're planning to tell him give him at least a month of rest before ruining the rest of his life"

 _'Batman what he did to the Team and us can't be ignored! Someone could have died for real, he placed several teens under 18 at risk pulling those stunts!'_

"Shouldn't you be used to that? No one is dead, the Reach has packed and left and Earth is still in it's orbit. Get. to. the. damn. point!" Batman was starting to lose his patience.

 _'We're placing Nightwing in trail for his crimes'_

 _..._

"His WHAT?!"

 **~Watchtower - 1 month later~**

"Do I look like I'll be repeating this?" Nightwing asked in his civvies as they stared in shock at the wheelchair, they knew about his ribs but paralyzed?! That was defiantly a nightmare.

"Well? Get to the point already, if you hear an alarm it means the family is heading back and I have to be back where they left me or they'll lose it" He said removing his shades, figuring his blue eyes alone was enough to scare them. "We take risks everyday helping people and that 'stunt' taught the newer members of the team how to act and handle the situation, and you're welcome that my stunt worked and Earth is still here"

Superman stood up but both Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter forced him back in the seat before turning to Nightwing "I'm done being a hero now if you don't mind, I'd like to head home" He finished and wheeled out of the room and was halfway to the Zeta tubes when Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hal, Captains Marvel and Atom and the Hawks caught up to him. "What? I'm not changing my mind" His voice was low since held no anger towards them.

"Nightwing please, you might not be able to help in the field but your hacking is still useful and the way you get information in just two minuets...Those kind of skills can't just go to waste!" Canary said but GA cracked up.

"You know he's going to help Bats with that full time right? And maybe us too, if we ask nicely or bring offerings so he doesn't mangle us" Nightwing quirked a brow at that knowing what he was talking about "I sent the bats on you and Roy ONCE and you still haven't dropped it?" "I still have scars from them you damn Bat-Whisper!" Nightwing shrugged and let Canary take the handles of the chair and push him to the Zeta tubes...

Where the Team was (of course) and the bats (Yikes!)

"Hey Nightwing your...Wheel-chaired..." Impulse slowly lost his happy energy seeing him, the others either gasped or cried. Canary sighed "Nightwing will no longer be in the field but will help out in anyway his hacking skill can, if you're still mad at him you can spar with us to vent it out. Red Hood, take you brother home before he goes demon on someone"

The Bats did as told and left the Watchtower.

 **~1 week later, Gotham~**

"You guys...Made this for me?" Dick was sitting in the couch holding the drawing of the new suit, touched by the thoughts and work that had taken to make it. Damian nodded into his chest where he was snuggled in Dick's lap and Cass hummed, not feeling like talking. Jason was pacing the room while Tim and Steph was sulking in the window seat, hating a certain speedster and sad that their brother was grounded.

Alfred suddenly appeared by the door "Mr. West wishes to see you, Master Richard. In private" Dick narrowed his eyes before Damian hopped from his lap and positioned the wheelchair closer so Dick could get in it, he wheeled to his own study where Wally stood with his back towards him.

"Come to admire you work West?" Dick called out as Cass and Damian followed to make sure Dick survived this 'talk', Wally turned around and his jaw dropped at the wheelchair "What...I...I went overboard hurting you didn't I?" He said. Dick wheeled to the desk and placed Damian on his knee "Better get to the point then, these two have been train by the League of Assassins and I'm not sure I've tamed them yet"

Wally sighed "Look, I was worried and with the Reach here things got tense and I wasn't thinking clear when we talked last time. I only wanted tell you not to do those things again but...I got you-"

"Paralyzed waist down, no idea if it's permanent" Wally looked suddenly looked at him...With joy?

"Oh really? Guess I did a good job then and-"

"Get out before Dad sees you and decides to do something I'm not going to stop" Dick said.

"Oh so now he's 'Dad' huh?" Damian could feel how Dick was shacking in anger and before anyone could react screams from outside erupted and the door to the study flew open as hundreds of bats both attacked Wally and protected Cass and the boys. "Enough" The bats took off into the high ceiling of the study and hung upside down, glaring at Wally as one bat swooped in for one last attack, scratched his eyebrow and landed on Dick's shoulder before sliding into Damian's arms.

Cass gaped at her brother and the bats then at Wally "No fair!" She pouted as another, smaller bat landed on her shoulder, rubbing it's head on her cheek. Wally stood up from his crouch "Guess you are a Bat-freak" then he was gone and Dick could breath again, looking up at the bats in the ceiling.

"It's 3 in the afternoon and the sun is shining in here, get back to the cave now" He said and the bats left leaving Cass and Damian laughing.

"Let's see how long it takes for me to get back on my feet shall we?"

* * *

 **i have no idea what my hands typed but i hope i did good, and i lied...Two-shot become 3 shot! -.-  
**

 **03:29...i need sleep**


	3. Chapter 3 1 year later

**i don't know what wrong with me, i'm just going to write now and i'm not really good with fighting scenes xD  
**

* * *

 **~1 Year later, Gotham~**

"Anything happening Birdwatcher? Robin is starting to look like Dad right now" Red Hood smirked as he checked on his little brother hanging upside down where he was perched himself, they both heard the chuckle that made the moody Robin smile a little.

 _'Sorry Hood, nothing happening anywhere in Gotham or...oh yeah, never mind'_

"Dude, the city might be ruins but you saved EVERYONE in Blüdhaven with that media hack! 3 days later...boom! Chemo hits the city but only killed rats and then JLA swoops in and tries to hog the glory but nope! you got it!" Hood grinned under the iconic helmet and Robin looked smug when he remembered the looks on their faces when the media talked about Nightwing saving every single living creature in Blüdhaven.

However that had only made the League and Wally more furious with him.

Dick called Superman to explain himself but earned another harsh scolding and almost a broken face had he not grabbed kryptonite before making the call, after that he and Bruce made another tinkering with the wheelchair so that a fragment of kryptonite was safe for Dick to be near and easy to grab should it happen again. But now Dick made sure never to come in contact with the JLA ever again if he wasn't forced to when they came to the Batcave, he would just plain out ignore them and keep working or get a heads up so he could take cover in the Manor.

 _'Is there anything out there to hit? My hands are shacking and Black Bat is for once not sitting like a statue'_

 _'Sorry Spoiler, nothing that- seems...Hang on...'_

The background was filled with tapping of keys and quiet mumbling before they heard and felt the devil's grin. Even Batman felt it where he was standing on top of the clocktower.

 _'How hard do you guys need to hit?'_

 _*Hard*_ Was the reply from several points making Dick cackle that creepy (awesome) laugh.

 _'Well Bane stupidly arrived at the dock just now with drugs, weapons, ammunition...Same old and...Wayne Tech?! How the hell did he- *slapping noise* aaand Team just arrived'_

Batman pinched between his eyes as the commlink became as silent as the eye of a raging storm before taking out his grappling hook and lightly shock Batgirl awake from her catnap, she had had several tests that day and not enough sleep so he had allowed it this time but he kinda wondered if he should send her back or have her operate the Batplane.

 _'Batman I'm sending the Batplane to your location now'_

 _..._ That's it! His eldest boy is a psychic! "'Watcher? Is there one more power you're hiding beside making friends left and right?"

 _'Don't you mean enemies? But no, I don't... Why? Did I somehow guess what you were thinking?'_

"Uh huh"

 _'Blue Beetle and Impulse are down, Wonder Girl is...Yep there she went and Superboy is charging in...5 bucks says he's going to know what a concussion is!'_

Batman and Batgirl strapped in once the plane arrived and took off to the dock where the Team didn't fare so well as they might think, Black Bat and Spoiler was on a building to the right and Red Hood and Robin was still en-route. Red Robin was in the Batcave benched with a broken left wrist watching his brother work his magic on the computer.

"I'll take Bane, Red Hood and Robin stop the trucks that just left Birdwatcher has the number plates! Black Bat and Spoiler take out the henchmen" Batman started pairing everyone up before opening the dome "Circle around here and fire if needed, keep your eyes peeled! Birdwatcher needs to focus on the traffic cams and guide Red Hood and Robin" Batgirl nodded and jumped into the pilot seat as Batman swooped in classic Bat-style and sent a pretty hard fist right in Bane's face before he was grabbed by the ankle and tossed into a few crates.

The Team came to from their hits and found the bats had arrived and they knew they were screwed as they were all metas and they were not allowed in Gotham, they were about to run when their comms came on.

 _'Birdwatcher here, since you guys started this you might as well help Black Bat and Spoiler with the henchmen. Batman the trucks have been dealt with and GCPD is on their way here, there's a power box close to you that has enough volts to take down Bane should he go venom size. Right now the highest volt on the stun gun might weaken him'_

Batman sent a fist skywards making the 2 crates fly off him as he got back up "Thanks Birdwatcher, is the ship..."

 _'Locked down and not going anywhere, touching controls stuns them'_

"Stay in contact" _Good work son_

 _'Will do' *Thanks Dad, but you knew I did that as soon as they arrived*_

30 minuets later Bane and his goons were loaded up and the cargo was confiscated, Batman stayed behind as Gordon came up "I'm not going to ask about the shipment because I know your little whispering bird * _The boys in the cave lost all control they possessed_ * had something to do with it! Like everything else"

"Little escapes Birdwatcher, sometimes even I can't keep track" Batman said short.

Gordon looked at him for a moment before sighing "Any idea where Nightwing has gone? It's been almost a year and there's no sights of him...I'm still trying to get over that he saved the people of Blüdhaven more times then the police did"

"He's paralyzed waist down, he's Birdwatcher now" Batman said and gave a communicator with a bird on the back holding a spyglass and a scroll in it's wings, Gordon took it without a word. When he turned around towards his car he knew Batman was gone.

 **~Batcave~**

"You said you wanted hard! It's not my fault we're not really day people!" Dick laughed and kept laughing when he got Damian's cape over him. The boy himself climbed into Dick's lap and looked at the screens while Dick got the cape off him "Next time...don't listen to us" Jason muttered as he walked past his brothers.

Tim and Alfred had gone to be long ago and the family wasn't far behind, Dick turned back to the computer and was about touch the keys when he was hugged from behind.

"You've done enough for one night chum, get to bed" Bruce mumbled before kissing his son's temple and tighten his hug before letting go and head for the stairs to finish his paperwork "If you're going to your office don't bother, I already finished the paperwork" Dick voice rang out making Bruce's eyes wide before he practically ran to see for himself. Dick laughed before shutting the cave down for the night and wheeled to the elevator when he slowled the wheels a bit and looked at his legs.

It's been over a year since he got paralyzed and had to come up with a new hero ID which he later turned into a mission to keep his siblings in check, they spent days and hours trying to come up with something until Damian and Cass shouted 'Birdwatcher' at dinner. Bruce quirked a brow at then and Dick froze with his fork still in his mouth when he looked at them, he removed his fork and slowly chewed as he thought about it and then it clicked.

"This is about the 'watching you guys like a fricking hawk' right?"

Their cherry red faces was enough answer.

Next he gave them another task: Come up with an emblem or icon that would show up on the screens. By now he had explained to Alfred and Bruce who either shook his head fondly or raised his hands in a ' _Don't drag me into it_ ' gesture but at least they knew why the two most quiet sibling has shouted at dinner. Soon Damian ran in with a speed that made Dick shout at Jason not to use their little brothers as bullets, Jason was left on the floor roar laughing and Bruce was struggling behind his newspaper but once Tim and Steph lost it even he cracked.

The icon was a bird with the wings crossed at the front and in them was a scroll and spyglass, Damian explained that the scroll was knowledge since Dick was in front of a computer that was better then anything on Earth and the Spyglass was him watching over them. Dick spent a good minuet gaping at the drawing before pointing towards the grandfather clock and demanded they made a 3D version of it...He kinda emptied the whole room with just him, Bruce and Alfred left.

Apparently it took both the Wayne kids and Barbara to make it as awesome/creepy as possible so...It takes 6 batkids and 5 hours to make a 3D icon for their brother. When he put it to use the first time at the Watchtower he had scared half of them to death since they had masked his voice, he had to turn off the mic so he could get out his laugh and gets some air before his face changed color and he'd need to stitch his lower lip.

Since then he had been Birdwatcher for about 8 months but one day his name and Birdwatcher had slipped out in one sentence making all of them flip, which he quelled by warning that a certain Yellow Lantern with few loose screws and wanting to kill Jordan was coming. That kept them busy for a good while.

Dick bit his lip for about 5 seconds before wheeling to the gym and to a corner that had a pole on the wall and a foot-stall close by, placed there by Jason who just shrugged. Dick wheeled to the wall and locked the wheels so the chair wouldn't move as he grabbed the pole tightly and slowly stood up, keeping a grip on the pole as he concentrated on his legs only. He closed his eyes and tried to move his legs and feel a normal textile piece that served as the starting point of the pole, then came smoother tape so he knew how far he had gotten to the more rougher tape that was the end...10 meters away from the textile. Dick had been thorough thinking about this and so had Lucius remake his holo-watch so it both show time, act as a holo-screen when he was in bed and call the wheelchair should he fall.

No one knew about this secret training but they knew that he sleeped in a lot more but thought it was from the hard work by the computers, so they never disturbed him until one of them got a text that he was up. Dick opened his eyes when he lost count of the tapes and looked behind him to make sure he counted right, the textile was green, tapes were white and the rough tape was blue. He was still between the first white tape and the staring point, he was breathing heavily and the sweat was dripping from his chin...That was enough...He taped his watch and released the brakes before locking them again when the chair was close enough.

Wheeling to the elevator and pressed the button he took a moment to catch his breath before he made it to his room, opened his drawers and picked a tank top, sweatpants and boxers and then wheeled to his room-connected-bathroom for a shower.

He really need it after that training.

 **~Wayne Manor, Morning~**

Bruce was heading for the stairs while fixing his tie when he slowed down and glanced at his eldest son's door, wondering if he should check on him or let him be...

A crash from that very room decided for him and gave him a heart attack as he opened the door and found Dick on the floor, give the wheelchair a fully fledged batglare before looking at Bruce. "Now I see why one or two people come in here when I text that I'm awake" He muttered as Bruce effortlessly lifted him up and placed him in the chair before wheeling him out of the room and to the elevator.

"You had to find out your self?" The billionaire asked amused.

"Sometimes doing stupid things teaches you not to do them again and gives you knowledge for future generations trying it" Dick bent his head back so he could see Bruce, upside down but meh, he was always hanging like that when he was kid. Bruce ruffled his son's already sleep messy hair and pushed the wheelchair out and towards the dining room where the rest of the family was...Quite the sight!

Jason, Cass and Damian wasn't really morning people and was either trying to wake up, half asleep or face resting in the bowl while holding a silverware. Steph was zipping on her juice while checking her homework, Tim was on his 2nd cup of coffee and Alfred was placing their plates in front of them and then saw the three sleepers on the opposite side of the table, Dick quirked a brow before looking at Bruce, who nodded fondly at him.

"Every morning, still kinda fun to see"

"I bet, what are you doing about those three?" Dick said and nodded towards the sleeping bats "Letting them be till they hear Alfred place their breakfast in front of them" He said before wheeling the chair so that it was between Tim and Bruce on the right side of the table, Dick looked over Tim's shoulder to see what he did before giving a quick peek on the cheek that made Tim jump slightly to look at him.

"Dick! You're up already?" He checked his watch then looked at his brother, who had his toast in his mouth so he jabbed a thumb at Bruce who caught on "He tried to get into his wheelchair on his own, I was outside his door so I heard when he went down, giving me a heart attack I might add!" Dick blinked at him before his eyes went past Bruce and finally took the toast out of his mouth "Sorry, forgot that you get jumpy when you hear a crash or a crazy person in the house"

He turned to look at Jason who was leaning back in the chair, head hanging to the left, Cass who was resting her head on her forearms and lastly Damian, who had his face in the bowl still holding the silverware. He was the most adorable out the three. "Don't they have a free day at school?" Dick asked as he waited for Tim to fill his cup and Stephanie to fill his plate with some fruits while he put butter on his toasts and placed a slice of cheese and salami, Bruce lowered his paper looking at him and then the others as if he had been thinking about it too.

"They were going to fix something right? A water pipe or..." "Testing the fire alarm, all exits and set up security cameras EVERYWHERE...Well not the restrooms but you get the idea" Steph said and flickered a green grape in her mouth while turning a page in her text book and note book, Bruce's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline "I paid them to do that 3 months ago! What the hell have they been-"

"Tim reminded them by not warning his lab partner that he was mixing the wrong chemicals so their table caught fire" Dick snorted and Tim just shrugged "They didn't listen to Steph so we made a plan B...And the beakers exploded too"

That woke up Jason "Who blew up what?" He asked and then saw Dick, grabbing Bruce's watch wrist to look at the time and then back "The heck are you doing up now?" He asked, Dick just raised his cup and took a sip while Bruce got up "I'm not sure when I'll be back from the office but if you all are free today, I might need some help" Tim and Steph looked at each other, then their PJ's and back at Bruce "Ready in 10 minuets Dad" finished their plates, grabbed what they had been doing and ran to get changed.

Dick just looked at the still sleeping duo before finishing himself and wheeled so he could pick up Damian and secure him so he could be taken to his room while Jason lifted up Cass bridal style, Bruce didn't object the actions. Dick wheeled to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor when Damian stirred, Dick could see an eye lid open before he pressed his nose closer into Dick's neck. Soon they were in Damian's room and Dick moved his brother to the bed the best he could while in wheelchair when Jason arrived.

"Here, let me do it"

"Thanks, I'm going to wheel away from this far to brightly lit house and down to the dark cave" Dick grinned and Jason chuckled.

"You really are a son of the bat!"

"So are you two"

"Touché big bro"

 **~Batcave~**

4 hours, a slight lunch and cracking fingers at least 7 times Dick finally pulled up the video feed for the Manor, checking where his family was when the gate camera caught his eye. He zoomed in and groaned.

Gotham's most noisiest reporter herself was looking at the camera and ringing on the intercom, knowing Alfred had a ear-piece himself Dick decided to warn the family.

"Vicki Vale at the gate intercom, wanna hide? You have 6 minuets before I let her in to torment us" He made a face as he waited until he had heard Jason and Alfred answer that they would face her with him whether he'd like it or not, shrugging he opened the gates and closed down everything else before he grabbed the wheels to make a fast turning and moved to the elevator. He just exited it on the main floor when the knocking on the door was heard and Alfred opened them.

Quirking a brow at her expression he heard Dick's wheelchair come towards them so he just moved aside and opened the door wider "Mr. Grayson I-" Vicki began.

"It's Wayne now, have been for...6 years? Alfred?" Dick said looking at the butler, who nodded. Vicki narrowed her eyes "Very well, is Bruce here? And why are you in wheelchair?" That got both their attention, even Jason's who was spying from the living room door.

Dick blinked at least 3 times before his brain could think of a polite answer "I've been paralyzed waist down for almost a year now! Have you been hiding in a cave or something?"

"I've had more important things to do"

"Oh?"

"Finding out who Nightwing is"

"..." Dick and Alfred were stunned.

* _This is going to be fun*_ Jason facepalmed...Hard.

 **~Wayne Enterprises~**

Bruce was working though his pile of paper work while 2 of his 6 kids sat in the couch looking over blueprints, employers lists and work ect. when his desk com buzzed to life getting their attention.

 _"Mr. Wayne, did I forget to schedule Mr. Queen's meeting with you? He says you have agreed to a time today"_

Bruce was mildly surprised and looked at Tim and Steph who shrugged "Of course, Stephanie found the note about it just now...She was just going to tell you, no harm done send him in" A few seconds later Oliver walked in and closed the door behind him before running a hand through his hair, looking like he had been through hell.

"You okay Ollie? You look like you haven't been sleeping in a while" Tim asked but Oliver waved it off before turning to the man behind the desk "Bruce, I know about the tensity with the JLA, the Team and Richard...But Holy Mary do we need him! That coding is making us nuts!" He said straight to the point. Bruce knew he wasn't kidding with the way the blond man looked at the moment.

"Steph, there're no meetings today right?"

"Not that I could see"

"Get you jackets"

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Vicki was sitting in the couch looking at Dick who sat in his wheelchair with Jason sitting beside him on the couch and Titus sleeping on the floor between them. Alfred was pouring some coffee for them and a some strawberry juice for Jason, who only drank coffee in the morning to wake up other wise he drank juice, water or soda...Or beer, Dick didn't really mind when he noticed some of his beers were missing.

"Nightwing? Isn't he Blüdhaven's hero?" Richard started but she interrupted (of course) "Don't play dumb, the moment he disappear you show up in a wheelchair...So Richard, anything you wanna tell me?" Dick was to busy sending a prayer in his mind to listen.

 _*Where's Dad when you need him to keep this vulture in check?*_

* * *

 **again! written in the middle of the night! when i should be sleeping but nix pix nope! Ideas slam you in the head demanding you write it!  
**

 **exactly 04:00...G'Night! -.- ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**11 favs...  
**

 **15 follows...**

 **what the hell ppl?! xDDDD what have i done to deserve that?!...and Wally show up again**

 **i think it's mostly a mix of story line, flash back and drabbel**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor~**

"So Richard, anything you wanna tell me?"

At that moment Alfred appeared in the door way "Masters Bruce and Timothy as well as Miss Stephanie has returned home" He announced and Dick almost fist bumped in the air but kept his hands holding the coffee cup to keep his calm pose when Bruce came in with Steph and Tim following and bumped into his back when he stopped so suddenly, Jason tried to keep his face neutral when they both peaked in on either side of Bruce.

"Ms. Vale...I wasn't aware you were here..." Bruce said calmly but the bats in the room plus dog and butler could feel that it wasn't Bruce talking, but Batman. Vicki didn't bat a eye as she looked at the newly arrived before turning her attention back on Dick "I came to get a few puzzle pieces...Like why Richard ends up paralyzed the second Nightwing disappears off the face of the Earth"

"When did he disappear?" Dick quirked a brow at her.

"After Blüdhaven was destroyed"

"Then I had been in this wheelchair for 5 months...Sorry!" (Not) Dick took a sip from his coffee when Vicki sprang up and that very second Titus flew up with teeth bared at her, ready to bite if she did anything that counted as hurting.

Again, she didn't bat a lid...Or sit back down.

"I will find out who he is and you aren't off the hook either-" She finally shut up when Jason threw back the pillow he had been holding to his side to reveal his gun pointing at her, however, Jason knew that Dick had seen him take out the clip before joining them. Vicky looked at him then Dick and accepted defeat and let Alfred show her the door, the trio by the door just stood aside until the door closed.

"Nightwing?" Bruce asked surprised.

"And she's redhead! What- How- Why the hell are redheads after me?!" Dick groaned as he locked the wheels and let Jason help him to the couch and lift his legs so he was laying down before he slammed a pillow in his face, further proving his frustration of the subject.

Tim snorted and Steph pressed her face into Bruce's back to calm her giggles while Jason sat back down, slamming the clip back in this place, secured the gun and sent Titus to place it under his pillow in his room. Bruce hadn't liked the idea first but after training the dogs with a toy version he didn't say anything. The door opened again and Oliver was let in by Alfred.

"Finally caught up huh?" Tim grinned as Oliver groaned "Your traffic is worse then Star City! Anyway-" Here he clapped his hands together and flatten them against each other when he turned towards Dick "-We need your help, like badly! Those codes are driving half the hero community nuts! We've sent it to every solo and groups who might have a clue about it but...We yield and you are the only one left! Please help"

Richard sat up slowly taking a moment to think about it, Oliver and a few (Like 10 plus the Bats) still trusted him and when they needed his help he never turned them down but...This was different. Oliver didn't say anything because he understood why Dick was taking his time thinking about it and so he waited, sometimes looking at Bruce. Finally, Dick threw the pillow aside and got into the wheelchair.

"Got the codes with you?"

"My lips are covered with concrete kid!" (his lips are shut, he won't tell the league)

 **~Batcave~**

"...This...Is suppose...to be hard?!" Dick chipped for breath when he got a look on the codes and started laughing for over 3 minuets, by then Oliver had collapsed in a chair knowing that those codes were history! The eldest Robin cracked his fingers and Damian finally found the stopwatch on his phone and started it, he so wanted to see his brother make fools out of every hacker in the world.

30 seconds had gone when "Done, cracked, translate and printed" Dick leaned back with a few papers already stapled in the upper left corner, Oliver flew up and hugged the bird before grabbing the stack and ran for his car "Thank you Dick! Let me know if you want a reward!" He shouted.

"Uh...Don't really want one but if it makes him happier..." Dick said as his siblings were a laughing mess on the floor and turned back towards the screen, something about this seemed...Wrong. He taped a few more keys and soon he didn't even hear his family call so they left him, few hours later he didn't even notice Alfred place a tray near him.

Only when most of the family were out on patrol did he tap finally key and leaned back with a sigh, grabbing the sandwich from the new tray and was on his second apple when the league comm went on. Superboy, Miss Martian and several others in the Team had been kidnapped and they had neither visual or contact. Dick debated if he should get involved or stay back...

He started hacking the building and was glad to see Impulse's comm-link outside the signal jammer's range and that someone on the Team had plugged in one of his flashdrives, giving him full control of everything...Like they knew he was watching them, knew he was always there for them.

Dick cracked his fingers hard this time and fired up his icon on the Watchtower screen "Birdwatcher here, I have their location and all their tech is fried, data chips in weapons have already shorted them out and now metas other then the Team are present!"

 _'What the hell are you doing here?!'_

Great, Wally was at the Watchtower...Just great.

"You're welcome" He grumbled and got hold of the Team "Superboy it's-" Aaand he forget they still hated him.

 _'Get off this channel you traitor'_

Dick just shock his head "Just shut up and scrap the door, all tech is fried and I swear you can practically flick the door off the hinges" He heard how the door gave in and slammed into the wall before he got a ' _Sorry_ ' out of the clone, next he guided the Team out of the building and warned them of incoming guards. All though it was a small thing he was doing he felt better helping those who needed him.

20 minuets later Superboy told him they were safe and Dick signed off.

A breeze behind him made him sigh, once again he was going to get hurt as he took off the wireless headset from his left ear and turned the wheelchair to look at Superman "Impulse left his comm-link outside the signal jammer's range and I guess Beast Boy plugged in one of my flashdrives into their system, like they knew I would act when I heard the broadcast...I'm sorry I intervened" He said the moment their eyes locked.

Superman's face slowly turned from anger to understanding and sighed "The Invasion stunt is still being brought up sometimes and honestly...Knowing that everyone put their trust in you only to find out you didn't trust us and did all that...It can't be forgiven and forgotten, and I know Green Arrow came to you to crack those codes. We were trying to avoid that part but in the end...I guess you were the only one left who could do it" Dick looked at his feet and pulled up the screen he had been working on for hours and copied everything to a flashdrive that he handed to Superman.

"Be glad I gave you this if Conner or Red Arrow's cells suddenly brakes down, this will save them if you want to do this without me" He turned around and felt how Superman took off, he was just about to contact the family when a fist came flying and he got thrown out of the wheelchair.

Next he got kicked in the back and that sent him further away from the wheelchair and computer banks "That's for interfering with everything! No one needs you! How the hell are you not 6 feet under yet?! You can't walk or fight! Why don't you accept that you are weak?!" Wally shouted as he sent another fist in Dick's face, that would either leave a mark or a black eye. Once Wally felt he had punched him enough and saw the blood from his ex-friend's nose and mouth did he speed away, Dick taped his watch and called for Alfred telling him why was being called and why. The butler was not happy.

 **~Watchtower~**

"Nightwing did this?"

Green Arrow gulped as he stood in front of the League with Beast Boy and Impulse, all three who had dragged Nightwing into JLA business.

"I still think we should have tossed him in jail!" Gardner shouted and Hal tried really hard not to send the loudmouthed lantern in another coma, some actually had the nerve to whisper agreements when Hawkman stood up.

"If Nightwing hadn't interfered the kids could have been killed in that warehouse and we wouldn't have known! Without him we would have lost in the Invasion! He has no powers, he gave up everything that had to do with 'normal life' to save us! He even sacrificed his LEGS! We all know acrobatics meant everything to him...How can you just turn your backs at the kid who has saved all of us several times?...He saved an entire planet!" Hawkman was heaving for breath when he was done but he wasn't sure they were listening or even cared.

"He lied to us" Wonder Woman said and was surprised when several members at the table stood up:

Black Canary

The Hawks

Captain Atom

Green Lantern Jordan

Captain Marvel

Doctor Fate

"Well...This League just got 8 members short" Green Arrow stated before they all threw their member cards on the floor and left. No one looked back.

 **~Batcave~**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Everyone rubbed their ringing ears and every bat in the cave ceiling got so freaked out they evacuated. Batman for once looked shocked at the now former JLA members "What? They wouldn't accept that you sacrificed your own legs and wings for Earth! We almost went crazy so here we are! Hoping we can still call you if we run into any problem?" Hal said as Dick rested his elbows on his knees covering his face, like he couldn't believe what they had told him 10 minuets ago.

He was turned towards the screen so no one saw his face but when he turned the wheelchair even the Bats gaped at him.

Dick still had fresh bruises on his face, stitches on both cheeks and his lip was split "Wally came around, physically sore...Emotionally...I might be close to stab myse- NOT going to do it though before you freak out Batman" Dick held up a hand when he saw the family freeze and Batman almost crushed the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, we have to get back to our cities now, mind if we use your zeta tube?"

"You said yourselves that you still wanted our help, why stop using it now?" Red Robin voiced where he and the others were fixing their gear, soon it was just the Bats left and Red Hood sighed before heading to the training room with Cass and Damian trailing after.

"You do one...Tiny thing and suddenly the Reach are forgotten and you're the bad guy" Dick sighed and rubbing his eyes, wincing when he touched a bruise "And suicide is out of the question with you guys as a family" He turned to them all and felt like a kid again when a full fledged Batglare was sent by the Bat-father himself. sure it didn't affect him but yikes he was screwed for saying that!

After about an hour of lecturing the family headed upstairs and soon even the gym Bats headed upstairs and Dick waited a few moments before going in there himself.

 **~2 Hours Later~**

Dick opened his eyes and breathed heavily as he struggled to take another step but he just couldn't, looking behind him he almost let go on the pole when he saw that he had passed 4 tapes...

He had walked 4 meters...

He...Dick grinned as he eyed the foot-stool close by and slowly let go of the pole to hold out his arms like he was walking a line, one step...then another...then a 4th...Dick smiled brightly when he reached the foot-stool. He could walk with out the pole!

He really did it...

Soon...Nightwing would fly again!

 **~Wayne Manor (silly me xD Bruce is born February 19, not around the Fall months) - End of December~**

Time passed Summer became Fall and then winter.

Dick had started to walk around in his room a little but some days he really had to rest from walking and computer stuff, first time he had spent most of the day in bed Alfred got worried enough to call Leslie which only scared the family because they thought Dick's health was starting to fail. He did get a high fever after spending almost 2 weeks awake working as Birdwatcher and then spent the suppose-to-be resting hours walking until he almost fell but he did recover and was now more careful to keep his training a secret.

He was in his own study when he heard running outside and something about birthday, gifts and Dad...Oh right! Bruce's birthday was coming up soon...In like 2 months! Dick grinned as he finished the last paper and then wheeled to Bruce's study to find him doing what Dick just finished but he had three piles! Dick grinned as he wheeled in, grabbed a pile and grinned like crazy at Bruce's shocked look as he wheeled out and managed to shut the door. He was almost inside his study when he heard Bruce come after him.

"Oh boy!" Dick grinned and manged to place the paper stack on the coffee table in front of the fire place when the door flew up and he was being spun in the air. They both ended up on the couch when half the room started to move but Dick was trapped as Bruce wouldn't let go.

"Did you just snatch one of my piles?" Bruce growled playfully in his ear.

"I finished mine so I thought I'd snatch yours!" Dck laughed as he got back in the wheelchair so fast it toppled over and he crashed on the floor "Dick!" Bruce ran forward as Dick tried to sit up and looked at his legs, now that he thought about it...He hadn't done any 'Get up from the floor training', just walking back and forth.

He didn't know he was moving his leg until Bruce gasped "D-Dick...Your leg..."

What?

Dick had to look himself and was surprised when he could move his foot, then his knee...Dick took his deepest breath yet and moved so that he was sitting and then he slowly got up on his own, Bruce hovered beside him with his arms half out if Dick should fall. This time there wasn't anything to hold him up...And Bruce never got a change to see his first steps so...

"Dad? Move back a little...Like near the desk"

"Dick I-"

The bat glare his son had mastered actually froze his tongue so he did as asked and stepped back so he was near the desk...3 meters from Dick.

Dick kept his blues eyes on Bruce's slightly darker and took a step forward, then three before he wavered a little but manged to stay standing and took another few. He was almost near Bruce when the older man caught on what his son was doing...

He was taking his first steps...and Dick wanted him to see it...Just like a baby was taking it's first steps! Bruce let his tears fall as he reached out to catch his son, his own child when he got close enough but this time when Dick stumbled he was sweating and breathing hard but he manged to face plant into his father's chest. Bruce lower then both on the floor and cried.

Dick hadn't been getting weaker...

He had grown stronger.

* * *

 **all day...all night...**

 **07:56...IN THE GOD FRICKING MORNING! breakfast and sleep!**

 **Patience ppl xD**


	5. Chapter 5 heartbrake ahead!

**yes you read right xDDD Dick was slowly getting back on his feet, literally! aaaaand then he get worse in this chapter :P**

 **the thing in the book? that's my mind going haywire, heartbreaking and agony for what i'm about to do  
**

 **And I don't own a fricking thing in this fic**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor - January~**

"Dick? Are you okay?!" Bruce burst into his eldest son's room and grabbed the very thin hand that rested on the sheets, Leslie sighed as she removed the stethoscope from her neck "No Bruce he's not, ever since he got crippled his immune system has weakened. What were you going to tell me again?" She started packing her items while Bruce ran his fingers through Dick soft hair, smiling as the sleeping boy moved his head so that he was facing Bruce.

"He started walk about 5 weeks ago"

Leslie dropped what she was holding and looked at Dick in shock "B-B-But how?! The X-Ray showed he was crippled for LIFE Bruce! It's only been a-a- Two years?!" Bruce wasn't sure if Leslie was going into hysteria or was about to faint "He fell out of his wheelchair and I saw his legs move, then he got up by himself and...You know when children takes their first step?" Leslie calmed a bit looking at Dick before it clicked.

"He did a 'taking my first steps' thing with you?"

"I spent almost an hour crying over it" Bruce stroke Dick's cheek thinking about it, they hadn't told anyone else because Dick had just started do it all and sometimes his legs would move and sometimes they didn't. Once when he did the walking thing with Bruce his legs suddenly gave out and he fell hard so they waited about 2 weeks before trying again but during those weeks Dick had spent time both outside with the others and in the Batcave working. It had started to snow again and Dick had gotten a really bad pneumonia that kept him asleep most of the days. It had been a week since he had been bed ridden.

It was hard for him to stay awake long and the other Batkids were traumatized for the rest of their lives, they had been with him when he started to cough blood and they didn't know what to do other then scream for Bruce and Alfred who had almost broke down the door and ran to the bed where Jason held Dick so that he didn't choke. Leslie came as often as she could but now she was almost living there, Gotham General Hospital had sent some of their volunteered doctors and nurses to her clinic so that she could help here, which was thoughtful of them.

"Bruce...I...Dick is so weak right now, I don't know how long he will last. He's dying Bruce...Richard is dying" She left the room and Bruce just kept his eyes on his son, stocking his cheek and sometimes kissing the back on the thin hand he was holding gently. Did Dick really survive a whole year only to die? Dick started to cough again but this on was smaller then the others.

"Dad?" Dick mumbled after Bruce helped him drink a little water.

"I'm here...Please Dick don't leave now, not when you're almost healed! You wanted to fly again remember?! You wanted to wear that new suit the kids made!" Dick smiled as he held Bruce's hand a little tighter. "I know...But...You know...What I once found?...It's in the bookshelf, 2nd...from the...top...5th book from the...right" Bruce kissed Dick's forehead gently before getting the book Dick wanted, it took him a moment to find it but he did in the end. It had a marker between the pages.

Dick smiled and nodded for him to open it on the marked page and Bruce decided to read out loud.

" _Many thinks that the Robin bird is more then a being of the sky. Some say that the legendary Phoenix was hunted and came across a downed Robin, who wanted nothing more then to fly. The Phoenix wanted to hide somewhere safe so the Robin suggested that the Phoenix merged with him so that they could both gain what they wanted._

 _But one of the hunters saw the merging and decided to hunt them alone, not telling anyone about it. For years the birds soared the sky until they came across a boy who was strong at heart, wiser then his years and kinder then any being they had met. The boy could somehow understand them, see the Phoenix inside the Robin and knew that they had to be safe, taking them home. The boy was an orphan but he lived with a kind man who did what he could to always see the boy's smile-..._ Sound a little bit like me...I want to see you safe" Bruce stopped and placed his hand on Dick's, who smiled tiredly before looking at the book again.

"Read it...Will help you...stay strong...Have that story...written for everyone" Bruce pressed his lips together and tried to not cry, heck he wasn't even sure he had any tears left! Years of bottled emotions had surfaced at once when Dick had walked on his own, taking a deep breath he kept on reading.

" _...The boy was loved by those he met, always wanting to help the adults when the other kids ran away playing, listening to the scholar while other kids messed around. The Birds soon learned that the boy didn't have a name to be addressed with as they watched him swing around on some poles the village man had built together for him. The boy twisted and leaped, flying in his own way but never really reaching the sky._

 _One day the boy_ _was shouted at by the other boys that he was weak and called him 'Nameless', the boy ignored it but as time went on the words slowly weakened his heart, he didn't know what to do and never told anyone of the words that hurt him or who said them, he didn't want others to be troubled by him. The birds grew worried as the boy spent more and more time in bed and winter came around, the man brought the healers to his home but they could not do anything for the boy._

 _'Don't worry, birdfriends. Soon I'll know what it's like to fly for real' He said. The Robin and Phoenix were upset that they would lose their friend and cried, a bat heard their cries and flew to them, finding that he recognized the ill boy._

 _'That's the boy who saved me' The bat said 'My wing was injured and he took care of me, if he is ill then I will save him this time!' 'But what can a Robin, a Phoenix and a Bat do?' The Robin was sad and landed beside the boy's sleeping face. 'We'll be his strength, wisdom and kindness! This is not the first time this has been done' "_

Bruce looked at the door as it opened and Alfred appeared "Dinner is ready Master Bruce, how is he?" Bruce marked the page he was on and checked on Dick, he was deep sleeping listening to his father's voice. "Sleeping...I don't think he can eat much...Did Leslie tell you?"

Alfred's normally stone face crumbled to that of a devastated grandfather "Yes, but this is not the first time I've had to deal with a crippled friend dying, this time is harder knowing that it's your grandson this time" Alfred sat down on the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Dick's thin shoulder.

The once muscular, strong and alive young man was now nothing more then a frail shadow.

"Let's go down, but we need to bring a heart monitor here and maybe some oxygen tank...He might need it"

 **~Watchtower~**

The zeta tubes had just announced the Batkids when the whole station shock in tremors.

"WHERE THE HELL IS WEST?! HE'S GOING TO GET EVERY DANG THING WE HAVE IN OUR BELT SHOVED DOWN HIS THROAT!"

Yeah...New rule had been set up: Do not piss of the Bats unless you're really tired of life...And apparently Wally had done something and didn't know what, but it took half the League to keep them away from him when he noticed that Batman wasn't there at all...He hadn't been there for a long time actually.

"Let me go Conner! Our brother's dying and it's his fault!" Red Robin struggled against Wonder Girl and Superboy, both looking shocked at him. Robin was as tied up as Dr. Fate and Zatanna could get him, the Batgirls trapped inside the Green Lantern's cages and most of the League's power houses was trying to hold Red Hood back from ripping the flesh off Wally's bones.

"Okay what has made you guys so pissed?!" Artemis screamed and looked at Robin who was crawling like a worm to get to her.

"evomeR gag!" (Remove gag)

The tape on Robin's face fell off and moved his mouth to get the feeling back "You know the saying 'Down bird is dead bird'?" "Ya, Nightwing wouldn't shut up about it when the second Robin showed up" Artemis crossed her arms and looked at Kaldur who was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"You said Nightwing is dying?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD WHO LIED TO HIM?!"

"I didn't-"

"You lied being his friend!"

"He almost go us all killed! He's just like Batman!"

Superboy sighed and rolled his eyes "Be glad I don't have heat vision right now" He muttered to Wonder Girl as the zeta tube went online again and Batman entered this time "Anyone seen the Bat...Kids..." He stopped when he saw the chaos in the room, Robin growled as Captain Marvel picked him up and Zatanna put the gag back when he almost bit his hand off.

"Any idea why your kids is completely murderous today?" Guy asked carefully as he made sure the cages would hold the female Bats "Nightwing's immune system has weakened over the year that has passed and it's believed he doesn't have much time left, but none of you care do you?" Batman said as he got Robin out from the bonds holding him and looked at the League long enough for them to understand to let go of the others.

"Superman, Nightwing has requested to see you...While he still can"

 **~Batcave and Wayne Manor~**

"You know where his room is" Bruce said as the family started to get changed, Superman sighed and headed for the first Robin's room and looked in, almost fleeing at the sight. Dick was laying in bed with a oxygen mask on and looking like a skeleton.

"You...Came..." Holy Superman wished he was deaf right now as he took the chair by the bed, waiting patiently for Nightwing to find the strength to speak when Manhunter stepped in "I figured he would be to weak to speak out loud" He linked them all and stood a little to the side.

' _They still hate me don't they? I didn't wanna risk anyone else dying after Tula, Jason...I didn't wanna risk losing someone else and we needed to be one step ahead of the Light. After the Invasion I knew that once I explained they would shun me like I was one of the villains they were fighting, but I couldn't leave them. I helped them and took the beats that came after, I stopped taking care of myself and started to practice walking again._

 _I was almost able to when I got sick...I'm sorry I failed everyone...They can hate me all they want but I'll never hate them'_

Dick started to cough again when Bruce came in and helped him sit up "Shh, remember to breath deep breaths..." He whispered when Superman stormed out and J'onn bowed his head sadly "It's been an honor seeing you grow up and fight for everyone" Before he too left.

Bruce held him bit longer and he remembered the book "Dick? Do you want me to finish that book?" Dick nodded as he was placed back in bed and fixed the mask that was over his face as Bruce opened the book.

 _'This_ _ _is not the first time this has been done' Said the Bat 'Many of us have done it with children that has helped us, some children as been named 'The Spirits of the Savannah' where the large cat animals live, others have been named 'Skyward souls' when they are trapped on the ground but all they want to do is fly.'__

 _ _'This boy was using those poles to fly...But he also learned many things from the scholars and showed kindness to the village' The phoenix said sadly and looked at the boy in the bed, they all_ chirp and squeal when the boy suddenly began to cough violently, alerting the adults in the house. The boy asked the shaman if his spirit would be free to fly when he passed but the shaman didn't want the boy to leave, for he had never seen such strength, wisdom or kindness so pure in a long time.  
_

 _'All I wanted was...to fly as I...as high I could go, to help others...' The boy said._

 _The shaman nodded 'But why leave those who love you? You are only 8 summers old child, are you ready to leave so soon?' 'The sky, I can see it even when the darkest clouds...Blocks it, I never really belonged down here as my heart and dreams were all in the sky' The boy whispered as the shaman looked at the birds and bat. He had been through 'the choosing' before. But not once had a child with such pure soul chosen the sky, and people loved the boy._

 _A phoenix can be reborn when its time comes, a bat is in many cases very brave and a robin is both wise and loving when it finds a place to belong. This boy was all of them and that made him special.  
_

 _The man that took care of the boy took his hand 'I will feel sorrow for losing you my child, I will feel pain that I'll never see you in the other world but to know that you are happy when you fly, when you watch over us from your heights will ease my suffering'_

 _'I know...You were a father I didn't see I had till now...I wish you will be happy when I finally get my wings'_

Bruce closed the book with the marker in place, he now understood why Dick wanted him to read it "You found...What I wanted...You to find" Dick whispered and smiled when he felt those strong arms embrace him and the loving kiss that was placed on his forehead. "I don't know if I'll recover after losing you...But I know that you'll be happy" Dick shook his head and tried to sit up on his own, taking off the oxygen mask and next his shirt.

There, just by the shoulder blades Bruce found what looked like a white ink tattoo of large wings, but when Bruce traced his fingers over the lines they felt like tread...Like these where scars that was made to look like wings "Dick I don't understand...what is this?"

"Grayson's...were cursed...to be Talons...I had a different...one after...I left for the sky"

"That boy?-"

Dick nodded as he lay back down "Me...Past life...long ago..." "So you really did have powers you feathery imp!" Bruce lightly scolded his son and flickered his nose making Dick look like _'what powers?'_

"It's been a while...Since I went like this...always died in battle...or faded from...What Wally did"

"You've been through it before? But never paralyzed?" Dick nodded as his eyes started to close without his permission but soon he fell asleep.

 **~Next Day, Wayne Manor~**

"You're forbidden to go!" Damian pouted at his dying brother, who smiled tiredly "Sorry lil' D...This bird is getting nabbed" "Fine! I'll find a Lazarus Pit and-"

"The hell you do! do you even know what that stuff does to you?!"

"You were already crazy!"

"Guys! Sick big bro remember?!"

Dick shook his head at Steph as if telling her it was no use "Are you really going? And not coming back?" Cass held his hand after Bruce showed her how to hold without being scared of braking Dick's very thin hand. Dick looked at her before tighten his hand around hers.

"I might come back...Just don't know...when" "Are you even human?!" Tim gaped at Dick and then Bruce, who looked at the ceiling "No he's not! Unless you count around medieval time" He said before joining them all by the bed. "Can't promise we won't lose it now and then on patrol when you're gone"

Leslie came in and sighed as the Family moved away giving her space to inject the morphine so that Dick could leave without being in pain "Be careful whatever you're doing" Dick nodded as they all left but Bruce and Alfred. They knew that those two needed to be there alone when Dick passed, they took him in when he lost his parents, he had changed them in just mere weeks.

"I can't believe you have grown so much in so little time my boy" Alfred held Dick's hand carefully and felt something being placed in his hand, it was a Robin with it's wings spread and in the middle was a blue bird. Giving Dick a look that called him 'Imp' for the next lifetimes Alfred left them alone.

Dick smiled as he gave Bruce another one that was slightly different, it was a locket with three robins, one with a red tunic, the other with a blue mark on it's chest...and the last one wearing Batman's cape and cowl that was to big for it. "What you were in the past, present...And the new suit waiting down in the cave" Bruce whispered as he sat down beside Dick and drew him in for a hug...The last time he would ever hug his boy.

"I love you Dickie"

Richard John Wayne smiled as his eyes closed one final time and whispered his last words before he left.

"I love you too Dad...So much...All of you"

* * *

 **scream or kill me...i know it might not make sense much but-**

 **do what ever you want! I'm going to got to bed now and then write the next chapter, eyes pealed at your in-boxes and mails!**

 **time note is written: 03:40**


	6. Chapter 6

**holy fricking Batman in a Christmas tree easy! xDDDDD favs, follows and review attacking every 10 minuet xDD my phone is vibrating all day long while i write the next chapter!  
**

 **time skip is...about 9 months after Dick's death ;)**

* * *

 **~Batcave~**

Bruce had been looking everywhere for his kids all day when Titus and Ace ran past with large baskets hanging from their mouth, stopping in front of the grandfather clock where Alfred the Cat was waiting. The Dark Knight gaped as the cat...THE CAT moved the clock hand that opened the pathway and all three disappeared, it had closed by the time Bruce's brain caught on and he opened the way himself.

He followed them to the large cavern that was from the main cave and found his kids sitting by a picnic table (so that's why Jason bought it before) watching Cass teach Damian to call the bats in the ceiling. First she showed with her fingers in her mouth like some normally whistled...But instead it transformed into a Bat squeal! Several bats flew down and surrounded the two before she stretched out her long sleeved covered arms and some bats grabbed the fabric and hung upside down while others repeated the move on Damian...Who ended up with a Baby-Bat on his head.

"Dick showed when I came here, taught me how to use them to help us. He trained them all, even new born bats when they got old enough" She said as she whipped her arms out and the bats that hung on her arms let go and flew up to the ceiling again, only then did Damian see their sizes.

"So...We're teaching them now?" He repeated her move and pouted when the bat on his head didn't leave, Cass smiled as she picked up the bat and petted it "One of them became Dick's own, like a...a..." She frowned as she tried to remember the word Dick had used but it was so long ago, "Familiar?...He said that it became his familiar"

"But wasn't he a Robin?"

Cass nodded "But a child of the Batman, so the bats obeyed him" Damian's look on his face was just to adorable not to chuckle at, Tim was full out laughing while Jason was toying with a small bat hanging from his gloved finger. They were dressed in old, tattered clothes that acted as their safety gear when around the bats and they had gloves so that they wouldn't get cut by their claws. So in short, Dick had been the bat expert in the family.

"It's hilarious when you make this whistle noise out on patrol and these guys show up when we're about to jump down" Jason chuckles as he send up his bats before joining them "I once used them on drug dealers and one of them screams that one of us were there and the others tries to understand what's going on and when I jumped down, they run" "Hey, we can't help being awesome!" Steph giggles while she checked her bats that are around her, one of them had been injured before and she was now carefully doing a check up if it was ready to be released with the others.

"I've been looking for you all" Bruce had finally recovered from the shock that had taken hold of him and walked in looking at all the bats "There has to be something Dick couldn't do" He grumbled as he waited for Dick's so called familiar to appeared, like it always did when they came here...Only this time it didn't. Bruce frowned when he lowered his head as one of the bats that had been by Tim landed on his shoulder "He's gone too, isn't he?" The bat squeal sadly before flying up to the ceiling.

Tim went stiff so suddenly he scared the bats that were on him making the family look at him and the dogs flew up growling for the threat "When was the last time we pranked the League?"

"Do not even think about it Master Tim!" Alfred scolded as he, Dinah, Hal and Oliver came into the cavern, gaping at the amount of bats that were in the ceiling and on the kids, even the one that had landed on Bruce's shoulder.

"You...Really are a bat!" Oliver stuttered "Well anyway, how are you all doing with...you know..." They had been funeral but when the family was going on a charity case or something they asked one of the Martians to pose as Dick, making the public believe that he was alive and just stayed home.

Bruce looked at Tim "Well Tim has recovered enough to pulls pranks like his brother" "Oh boy" Hal face palmed, he knew first hand how Bat-kids pulled a prank on you. "Well, both prank and a kidnapping" Bruce actually looked nervous at the identical faces his kids suddenly had and wisely stepped back but that only made the ex-JLA members panic.

"All we need is Cass, inhibitor collars and our bats" Tim stated, Cass let out her own 'First Robin cackle' and scared the adults half to death "Bruce stop your kids!" Hal shouted "Forget it! I try to not get involved once they start!" Bruce threw up his hands in surrender, he really wasn't going to get involved. Dick had warned him of the possibilities that could happen when each of them planned something.

"You're their father!" Dinah scolded.

Bruce face palmed while the kids in question were half dead laughing at them, even the dogs and cat were having fun where they lay. "He did try with Richard" Oliver reminded "Ya, and look how that turned out!" Bruce threw his hand at the kid's direction, stating that Richard's prank-mode was contagious.

The adults left the cavern after a while so discuss why they had come when Steph turned to Tim "So, inhibitor collar? Who are we nabbing?"

"West, my hands ache to punch him"

"How? He might be at the Watchtower? He's back being a hero remember?" Steph quickly shut her mouth when the pencil in Tim's hands snapped, making every bat take off into other parts of the cave and the other kids hid behind the boulders that was around the cavern.

" _What?_ "

 **~Batcave, Main cave~**

"DAAAAAD!"

Bruce almost hit the ceiling when usually sweet, calm and innocent, now furious and hands-shacking-ready-to-strangle Tim came storming in "Wally, hero..." He managed to get out when Oliver rubbed his neck "Yeaaah...Roy had pretty much the same reaction when he ran into them last month, he had no problems with Artemis thou! Low and behold"

Tim took a deep breath before turning to the archer "Just tell me Roy punched him?" "Didn't get a chance to, Wally and Artemis as well as Kaldur'ahm have known each other long enough to know that Roy's temper is not to play with. Wally was gone by the time Roy raised his fist" Tim growled as he stomped up to the manor while calling the younger archer.

"I just doomed Wally didn't I?"

"They still haven't forgiven Nightwing for the Invasion"

"Come on! It's been 9 months since he died! In 3 months it'll be 2 years since that happened!" Hal ignored the blonds and turned to Bruce and saw the hurt in his eyes, following the gaze his eyes landed on a new suit he hadn't seen before. Walking towards it he saw the blue bat.

"Wow, was this his new one?" Hal asked as he looked at Bruce, who joined him "If he ever could walk again...Did you know that 2 weeks before he got sick he actually did walk for the first time in a year?" Hal shock his head and saw the drawing that was pinned to the cape "Dang, it suits him and I like the domino idea" Bruce nodded and didn't hear them leave.

 **~Watchtower~**

"I'm here by myself?" Wally blinked at the holo screen with Superman, who shrugged "Everyone is out on the field or having a day off- Sorry have to go, Superboy just flew thought 3 buildings" The screen went off as Wally shrugged. He was about to leave when the whole room was filled with shrieking, fluttering wings and how someone hit him in various places before something snapped around his neck. Turning his head slightly he was the faceless cowl of Black Bat, cape falling around her but holding out one arm where two bats were hanging.

Wally shook where he lay looking into those unseen eyes and that stitched mouth, she looked like a nightmare with all those bats flying around her "You will pay...You hurt my brother...When he died me, Robin and Red Hood were hurting enough to almost kill criminals!" She suddenly made a bat sound that send her bats at him, making him scream in fear.

"YOU BROKE US! WE TRIED TO KEEP THE CODE! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! YOURS AND EVERYONE ELSE'S!" She screamed as she knocked him out by using the remote for the collar and shocked Wally concussions, grabbed his leg and dragged him to the zeta tube, sending the bats through first and then she walked through...

Not seeing that Wally's Kid Flash goggles had been left on the ground.

 **~Unknown Location~**

Wally woke up by the ice cold water that was dumped on him and when he looked he instantly felt the water freeze him solid.

Red Hood was standing hold one of his guns with Batgirl standing holding a bucket, she looked like hell with black circles under her red eyes, face sunken in and her uniform looked like it hung on her thin...She hadn't eaten much since Dick died?!

Red Robin stood of the side with his insignia turned on so that he had holographic screen in front of him, Spoiler and Black Bat was by the door and looking out some windows...Robin was nowhere in sight, probably keeping an eye on higher ground.

"Black Bat told you why you're here right?"

"Only that you, she and Demon brat lost your marbles"

Red Hood slammed a solid fist in his face at that remark "No, she didn't...Don't think she could when she was half in hysteria sending those bats at me" "'Half in hysteria'?" Hood turned to look at her and Wally followed, his brow hitting his hairline "Aaaand she did not wear that suit when she nabbed me"

"She was using the suit she had when she was Batgirl, Spoiler is using hers but changed name" Red Robin stating where he sat with crossed legs moving screens around, as if he was keeping an eye on signals before moving his hand to his ear "Hood, Agent A has discovered the Batplane is missing and has alerted Batman!"

"Damn it! Use Birdwatcher's flashdrive! He was able to make something that not even Batman could hack through!"

"Thank you big bro" Red Robin mumbled when a bat from the ceiling picked up the flashdrive Red Hood held up "You can control those freaks?!" Wally shouted when Batgirl kicked him hard enough to make him and the chair slide away from it spot and a gun was pressed against his temple.

Red Hood stood above him (having locked the safety in place earlier) "You watch your mouth, with that collar around your neck you can't speed heal a bullet wound in your legs" He warned as he stood up "What does she mean by 'breaking' you guys?!"

"Like you care...Your best friend has been dead for 9 months..."

Wally rolled his eyes "So he finally gave up and died? About time!" "Please let me hurt him" Black Bat asked as her gloved fingers proved to be very sharp claws, actually, they all seem to have that. Hood shock his head when Red Robin cursed "Hood, Zatanna used her tracking spell! The league is-"

CRASH!

"-Already here" Red Hood grumbled as he unlocked his gun and aimed it at Wally making the League and Team stop in their tracks, Green Lantern John Stewart lowered their ground members and standing in front was Batman. Most of them had their eyes on Batgirl being held upright by Spoiler and Red Robin, who didn't even flinch as the rest of the ceiling broke down and the Batplane hovered above them. Black Bat had somehow gotten out was now in the pilot seat with Robin on the co-pilot seat, they could see her flip the top of the control handle revealing the button for the missiles or whatever Batman managed to stuff in his vehicles.

"They've lost it! Nightwing dies and they go Arkham on-" Wally was sent flying when Red Hood picked him up, chair and all and tossed him as far as possible hitting the rubble from the roof and Spoiler aimed his second gun at Wally. Everyone looked at Red Robin placing Batgirl on a flat surface so she could sit while he whipped out his staff, bats soon flew in and landed on each Batkid that wasn't inside the plane.

Batman didn't look as nervous as everyone else "You all pretended to be alright with Nightwing's death...But you were actually breaking apart"

"Don't...Stop us Batman" Batgirl stood up but almost collapsed if Red Robin hadn't caught her "Damn it! I knew you should have stayed at the hospital! You aren't in shape for this!"

Everyone stepped back as they spoke "Please Red...You want to see him too..." "We will once Wally gets what he deserves" Robin spoke up through the comlink, his voice was as raspy as Batgirl's. Superman stepped forward when Red Hood magically whipped out a different looking gun out of the air.

"Green kryptonite bullets Supes, don't try-"

"Stop this! All of you! Why are you doing this?!" Wonder Woman demanded, not caring that Batman held up his hand so he spoke up anyway "Nightwing has been dead for 9 months" They all either dropped to their knees in shock or stepped back, not really sure how to react.

Flash suddenly speeded forward, grabbed Wally and stood behind their lines has he ripped the collar of his neck "Their crazy!" "No Wally they're grieving! They're afraid the demons from their pasts will hunt them if word got out that Nightwing's dead!"

They all turned to find to their utter shock that all the kids and the fricking PLANE were gone!

Batman sighed as Dr. Fate opened a portal for him "I have to help them-"

"Lock them up in Arkham!" Wally shouted and Batman finally snapped.

The air around them were filled with bats the next second attacking everyone they saw and Batman was punching Wally hard enough to brake bones, once the bats started to disappear they saw an injured Wally and Batman was gone...

This proved that Nightwing was the sanity of the whole Batfamily.

 **~Gotham~**

After dropping of Barbara at the hospital were she had been for the past 3 months but promised to eat and rest the Batkids decided to patrol to unleash their pent up anger on anything that had 'crime' and 'challenge' written on them in neon sings.

Red Hood was jumping on rooftops when he heard commotion in an alley and when he got there he saw cape and cowl, figuring that Batman had decided to patrol as well...

But he didn't have blue on his gloves?

He wondered about that when they were all reminded that their comm-link were still on and Stephanie screamed, they heard Tim rush to her asking what she screaming was about.

' _It's gone! Dick's costume is gone!'_

 _'It's in the fricking Cave Spoiler! How can it be gone?!'_ Damian shouted from his end, Jason was now looking closer at the guy in the alley and saw that both gloves had blue middle fingers. He was looking at it right now!

 _'Oh my god...Is previous one is torn apart!'_

 _'Tim what that note?'_

There were sound of broken glass being stepped on and then ruffling of paper, telling everyone that he was opening the newly found note. His breath made them lose theirs.

' _It's says: What have you all done?_

* * *

 **plz don't kill me for stopping there ^-^' it's just that i'm seeing double right now  
**

 **time of note: 02:24**


	7. Chapter 7

**a day late then i wanted but i got busy**

 **well lookie who i dragged back in :)  
**

 **and i write and update so late/early because when i try to sleep ideas just hammers my head so i can't sleep so i write, messing up the hours of the day...**

 **am i starting to become a bat?**

* * *

 **~Watchtower~**

"Stupid bats" Wally muttered as he wondered around the room. His speed healing had kicked in hours before and he was now only sporting slight bruises when he got back and taken to this room. Possibly for interrogation.

The door slid open and Wally spared a glance over his shoulder before swirling around in fear "What the-...Wait...Different costume"

"New bat in Gotham, sorry I scared you" Said the 'New bat', Wally shrugged and saw the tray in his hands "Heard speedsters need a lot of food to function, thought you might want some"

"Thanks, haven't eaten since Black Bat nabbed me"

The bat frowned "So I heard...They started to slip when Nightwing died, heard the JLA wasn't in such good terms with him after that Invasion thing"

"Ya, we had been friends for years when we started the Team-"

"Sorry?"

"Oh- Well it's like the black ops for the League since, you know, their faces is always out in the open" Wally took another bite of the burger as the new bat sat down, or more like fell into the chair.

"You're using kids to find out the plans of your enemies?!"

"Well, Me: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and...The first Robin, I keep forgetting that they have a 5th now, anyway we were the ones who started the Team and little by little those kids out there came along...And some we lost in the line of duty"

The Bat nodded as he opened one of the water bottles he had brought with the tray "Must be tough being sidekicks-" "Not sidekicks! Why is everyone using that word?" Wally whined and drank from his own water, the Bat blinked for a moment so Wally thought he might share his own thoughts about it.

"See, the year we started the Team, Team Year _zero_ there were four ice villains running wild in our cities, Central, Star, Gotham and the Aqua's were at...Pearl Harbor I think they said, we thought we'd be allowed to join the league but nix nope, _'When you're ready'_ was all we got!" Wally pouted as he recalled the memories.

The Bat frowned again "I think I remember that...Batman and Robin fought Mr. Freeze at Robinson Park in Gotham and Batman thought that four ice villain on the same day couldn't be a coincidence, heard you demolished Cadmus later that night and found Superman's little brother-"

Wally grinned "His clone * _Cowl or not, the shock was visible*_ , Conner is his clone and at first they wouldn't even look at each other...Uh, I think they started to get along after we managed to cure the whole League from the Light's control. It took a few years for them to reach that brother stage" He then looked at his companion "I don't know if it was Team year 4, 5 or 6 that the 1st Robin became Nightwing but that guy slowly started to become like Batman"

"He became Nightwing when Red Hood came along, trying to steal the tires of THE Batmobile" The Bat ginned as Wally choke on the water "That's how the kid got involved?!"

"You weren't told?"

"Nuh uh, but since you started go on!" Wally finished he plate and sat back, before frowning "Hang on" The Bat's cape wipe in the backdraft as Wally speed out of the room and came back with sodas and snacks...Oh and more water, he wasn't sure if The Bat drank soda.

 **~Later~**

"...And that's pretty much what I know before they dropped contact with me, I kept patrolling Gotham and sent the reports like usual" The Bat recapped his water bottle before checking the time on his wrist computer "Crap, I gotta go. I'm suppose to be on patrol now...Care to join?" He stood up and saw Wally shake his head.

"I'm not going near that place, crawling with Bats remember? These are just healing" He pointed at his face and frowned as The Bat shrugged at him "Well, at least visit his grave? You can't seriously still hate him for saving everyone, be happy he didn't go defect or faked his death just to save the planet" His cape fell around him as he walked out.

Wally sat there for a while before running to the zeta tubes and within seconds he was in Gotham and found a flower shop where he bought a few roses, some blue flowers he couldn't name and some grave candles. He ran to the cemetery but only found the Grayson family headstone that had been there since their funeral but there were no signs of an new adding, so he speeded towards Wayne Manor.

He slid to a stop not far from the gates and pulled out his phone, he had erased every contact that had Wayne but kept Alfred's number.

Just in case.

"Hi Alfred it's Wally, uh...I was wondering if I could meet you at Dick's grave without getting shot at by the security weapons?" He asked as soon as Alfred answered.

Understandably, Alfred took a moment to think about it while Wally checked the bag to see if his things were okay and found his lighter in his jacket pocket. He had everything.

 _"Very well Mr. West, I'll meet you there"_

The gates opened and seconds later Wally stood in front of Alfred, who looked at the bag as Wally started taking out his things "Finally come to your senses?" He asked as Wally fixed the grave, vines and weeds had started to grow around the white stone.

"Uh...Forgiven him but...I might still remind people about it, there done! Thankyouandbye!"

Alfred looked at the now decorated grave and smiled "Hide all you want my boy, I knew you were back when I saw the suit missing"

There was a yelp of surprise from the tree branches and then a black form crashed into the nearby bushes before a head popped up, leaves and twigs stuck in the unkept hair and cowl down "Seriously Alfred?! Are you a meta and haven't told us?!" Alfred chuckled as he walked up to the boy and gently removed the domino mask.

"Do I really have to explain myself Master Dick?"

Richard John Wayne grinned.

"Maybe not"

* * *

 **shorter then i usually go but i haven't updated in 2 days trying to make this  
**

 **The Watchtower and Manor visits takes place before Tim and Stephanie get back to the cave and Jason spot Dick on patrol**

 **time of note: 03:23**


	8. Chapter 8

**breath people xDD breath**

 **okay this one was tricky to write as i tired to make it as non-confusable as possible, always switching between the story and the doc manager to see that i didn't screw anything up, Alfred is the ONLY one who knows so far Dick is the one running around in the new suit.**

 **The Batfamily finds out while going through the cameras showing Dick is back while he snatches the suit from the case and later it's completely confirmed in the cemetery  
**

 **however his return has given him the ability split himself between solid form (Nightwing) and spirit form (Dick), his other powers so far is speed, telekinesis, telepathy and strength.  
**

 **(and if some of you have seen the white outfit Damian has when he comes back, i used that one on Dick)  
**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Hours later the sun had risen and the Bats that had been outside had hightailed home together with their namesakes and saw the broken glass cases themselves, the bat on Jason's shoulder squeaked nervously as it looked at Batman who's jaw was clenched so tight his teeth might crack and if he wasn't holding onto that table the claws on his glove might have cut through the palms of his hands.

"Who?" Was all he said, Jason's bat zipped under his jacket as if it would protect it from the big bats wrath. Jason ran his hands over his face, how many times had he explained that he _saw_ the guy, chased him for like half an hour and then Poff! The guy was gone! He had spent until sunrise looking and had just come back when the little bat crashed into his chest and crawled up to his shoulder, pointing a wing at Batman.

Which brought them to this moment.

Tim came out from the gym with bleeding hands and dull eyes almost a dark gray shade, stretching his fingers like he was about to strangle someone. Damian was holding the drawing against his chest.

"Cameras only caught the suit being taken and the glass shatter, about 30 minuets later me and Tim comes home and another 10 Alfred comes down and drops his tray" Steph replies where she sits in the giant chair that hadn't been there since Dick had been Birdwatcher sitting in his wheelchair, Bruce pulls back the cowl and looks over her shoulder as she tried to remember how to play back videos. He takes her hand and places it on the right keys and soon he too sees the video of a white figure speeding past the cases, the new suit vanishes and the glass cases shattered and damages the old one. Bruce frowns and places a hand on Steph's shoulder, who takes the hint and flips out of the chair.

He taps a few keys and manages to find one that show the figure a little more clear and even finds different angles.

It was a boy between 18-20 with a white long sleeved hooded tunic, with a silver looking belt, white pants, shoes and his wrists was wrapped in bandages, on one camera angle something is glowing and it takes 2 minuets for Bruce to fix the image so they can see a tattoo that looks like wings hover slightly over the figure's back.

Bruce's frown quickly turns to shock as he zoom in on the boy's face, clears the image and feels the chair shake as one of the kids grabs it to stay upright.

Richard?!

The alarms suddenly starts blaring around the cave and a map of the estate is appearing, circles blinking at the Cemetery as the cameras switches on. There was a black figure standing by Dick's grave before he holds something up and presses it.

Seconds later dirt, white rock and flowers scatters all over the place and they see to their horrors that the exposed part of Dick's casket is burning! The figure disappeared in black smoke and after taking the short cut to the cemetery the casket is still burning as Bruce and Jason uses the fire extinguishers they grabbed on their way and puts out the fire where the candles landed, Tim finds the remains of the bomb and Steph examines the spot where the figure stood.

Damian finds the white grave stone piece that says 'Richard' on it, places it in his pocket and drops his jaw when he sees Cass tear the casket open to see if the body has taken any damage. They all turn their heads away not wanting to see it when Cass speaks up confused.

"Where is he?"

 **~Central City~**

"So you have finally decided to forgive him" Kaldur said while looking out the window he was standing by in Wally and Artemis's apartment in Palo Alto, Roy was sitting on the couch leaning back with his hands covering his face. Artemis stood behind Wally's chair with her cross bow out, she had used it once before on him and she dared to use it again.

So he wasn't going to test her patience.

However her gaze was drawn to the window where (Nightwing)'s cape was visible before he disappears "Don't move Wally, I've got a bat to let in"

"WAIT WHICH ONE?!"

Artemis went to the bedroom and slid the window open, crossbow still out. (Nightwing) slid inside he room, closing the window, unbuckled his belt and took out the trinkets he had in the boots to show that he didn't come here to fight. He showed a flashdrive meaning he would need his gloves, Artemis narrowed her eyes before nodding her head to his stuff. A silent command to reclaim his removed gear.

The occupants in the living room showed mixed emotions as they stepped in and Wally deflated in relief "Sorry, I was hoping to speak with Kid Flash but...You were his friends too right?"

"If you're talking about Nightwing then yeah" Roy answered as he looked at him and his reaction was hilarious "Uhhh...New Bat in town?"

"Nightwing's grave has been destroyed, somehow the culprit placed a bomb under the casket and detonated it a few hours ago...But his body wasn't in the caske- What the hell?!" Everyone turned towards the window to see (Dick) hovering, wind gently blowing his white outfit and black hair. His dull eyes looked cold and hateful.

Kaldur felt like he couldn't breath, literally a fish on dry land, Roy was gaping for a few seconds before his eyes rolled back and he fell sideways in the couch. Artemis was aiming her crossbow when (Dick) waved his hand and she screamed as it just fell apart in her hands, he disappeared shortly after.

(Nightwing) glanced at Wally who looked like he had gained white hair to early.

"Yeeah...He's also kinda pissed at you all...Not sure who he's going to kill first though"

 **~Wayne Manor Cemetery~**

Bruce drops his fire extinguisher and runs forward looking at the very much empty casket, he barely knew what to say when a white dressed figure walks towards them. At first they don't recognize him but Cass and Damian shots past them all and lands in a heap behind the figure who had dispersed a bit when they hit him.

"Diiiick!" Cass pouts where she lays on the ground with a confused Damian on top of her, (Dick) smiles at her before turning to the others. Bruce crosses his arms and points over his shoulder at the burning casket.

"You were never in the casket right?" (Dick) had the nerve to grin at him "Where is your body?"

It was Tim who asked, slight pout on his face. Dick taps his own forehead and signs with his hands ' _Telepathy'._ They all look around at each other knowing that for him to explain they had to lower their mental shields, Bruce shakes his head at the option. (Dick) frowns for a second before he rises a hand and suddenly a stick is hovering in the air writing something on the ground.

' _Sorry, still getting used to these powers. But the point is I can split myself between this spirit form and solid form..._

 _So don't kill me when you see me running around in the new suit okay?'_

(Dick) was glad he was spirit as Jason slams his hands around his neck but (Dick) just steps back as Jason's hands goes through him "You are so dead again when I get my hands on the real you" He vows and stomps back to the Manor with Tim and Steph following like ducklings.

Bruce give (Dick) a _'you're in trouble'_ look and turns back to the destruction "Did you do this?" (Dick) shock his head and used the stick again.

 _My solid form is in Palo Alto with Kaldur, Wally and the Arrows. Thought I'd scare them a little...Maybe the league too._

"Oh no, you're getting home right now! 9 months without you hugging the crap out of us is a record that I want broken right now!" Bruce growls and tried to catch (Dick) who grinned and disappeared.

* * *

 **there, little late and i hope i did well. the white outfit can be found in Batman & Robin #37  
**

 **remember:**

 **(Dick)= spirit**

 **(Nightwing)= running around in the new Nightwing suit**

 **it takes a lot of energy doing that move so he won't be using it often...he might use his powers in absolute need though**

 **time of note: 03:17**


	9. Chapter 9

**what. the. hell...**

 **i started this on December 9th and it's already THIS long?! I specifically wanted either 1 or 2 shot but the pages got longer, then i'm slowly making them shorter -.-**

 **point is: This is DEFIANTLY not a 1 or 2 shot**

 **and i don't own a fricking crap of it**

* * *

 **~Watchtower~**

"Artemis are you sure-"

"Canary the crossbow fell apart in my hands! You know GA and Red Arrow fixes my gear when I don't have time too!" Artemis dumped the crossbow parts out her bag in front of Green Arrow who gaped "How fast did this take?!"

"Max 2 nano seconds" Red Arrow finally looked up from his hands and ran his fingers threw his hair while Kaldur's skin still looked pale, it worried everyone. Superman sighed "Okay let's assume Nightwing is a spirit back for-" He didn't get far on his sentence as Superboy came tearing in with Wonder girl, Beast boy and Lagoon Boy hot on his heels all looking pale and Lagoon Boy passed out once he stopped.

"Nightwing...Here...Holy Zeus vengeance ghosts exists!" Wonder Girl flew behind her mentor hoping it would save her, by now the whole League was standing up with powers and weapons ready. "Spread out and find him, Superboy and I will head to Gotham and get Batman!" The supers left the room and was half way to the zeta room when a inhuman shriek was heard and the lamps exploded.

Superboy swallowed thickly "Remind me never to watch a horror movie again...EVER"

"I'll see how long we live for that" Superman was looking everywhere when a sparking cable was dangling in front of them a few meters away, Superboy was turning around every 10 second while Superman was stock still.

The shriek was heard again and this time Nightwing came towards them out of the thin air, half scaring them to death as he destroyed the vent cover and disappeared.

"Was that blood on him?"

"Forget the blood! His eyes were pitch black with red tears!"

Superman looked out the window as he heard Superboy ask what was going on.

"Have the team gather the magic users, maybe they can find out what is going on!" Superman left and just as he flew through the doors to the zeta room he stopped and gasped.

Hovering in the middle of the room with most of the heroes out cod around him was Nightwing, white outfit with blood on the sleeves, the corners of his mouth had small trails of blood and his eyes had still blue irises but instead of white sclera it was black. His heart froze as Nightwing turned to him and red tears slowly fell before looking at his chest where a red spot was growing larger.

He disappeared when the magic users arrived but Dr. Fate caught the vibes from Nightwing.

"He is filled with hate towards us...He can not rest"

"What have we done?" Wonder Woman asked.

No one could really answer.

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Bruce was in his study when Superman came through the open window (now he remembered why he never had it open before) looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Dick is...Haunting...Everyone! The whole league is reporting sights of him wreaking places in the Watchtower, walls suddenly have text written in blood on them and the magic users felt...that something wasn't right!" Superman listed everything up while shaking like he had feared this was going to happen "Oh god, what am I doing?! This is our fault...Everything we did to him when he was...Of course he's back doing this!" He started pacing around with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his neck.

The billionaire behind the desk figured Dick had decided to scare them after all instead of coming home...If Dick had managed to scare Clark this bad then who was he to ruin it? He wanted in on this!

"Clark...who are you talking about?" He was glad he knew how to stay in Batman mode when Clark froze midstep and slowly looked at him like he was hearing wrong "Bruce...Richard?! Your eldest son?!" "Clark...I...Jason is my eldest? I have 3 sons and 2 daughters remember?" Man this was fun as Clark threw his head back tearing his hair.

"Oh for- THIS CAN'T FRICKING BE HAPPENING!" He was out the window the next second and Bruce grinned when he felt joy in the air.

He knew who it was.

"You decided to do it after all right?" He asked as Dick flipped inside from the window, dressed in the new suit. "Yup, and why did Superman take off so fast" He looked over his shoulder as Bruce capped his pen and placed it over his paperwork, he could go through them later. "I decided to trick him into thinking our memories of you had been wiped clean, it actually worked better then I thought it would...But never mind that, come here" Bruce stood up and pulled down Dick's cowl before hugging his son.

Dick smiled as he leaned against Bruce's shoulder and closed his eyes "Please tell me this isn't a dream"

"God I hope not" Bruce gasped as he lost the battle of NOT crying but he gave up as Dick hugged tighter like he was afraid that this wasn't real, Bruce eased the hug and drew back so he could place his hands on Dick's tear soaked cheeks, brushing his thumbs to wipe the falling tears "I almost forgot how alive your eyes are"

"Kinda have the same color as yours"

* * *

Later that night Dick was trapped under Damian who had fallen asleep on his chest and one sister one each side hugging his arms, honestly he was as clocked out as they were. Jason was lying on his back in the love seat with a curled up Tim between him and the back of the couch with Ace laying close by, Bruce sat in his armchair with a tablet in his hand and Titus laying by his feet when Alfred came in smiling at the scene and set down the tray he was carrying before he too sat down in an armchair.

"Did you notice something Master Bruce?"

Bruce hummed as he was to busy with the tablet that was connected to the batcomputer, he didn't dare leave his kids alone thinking this was all a dream.

"Merry Christmas"

The tablet fell to the floor undamaged.

 **~Wayne Manor- Christmas Morning~**

"LAST BATKID TO THE TREE WASHES THE BATMOBILE!"

Bruce grinned as he stood aside by the stairs as 5 out of 6 kids rushed past him and once he was sure the path was clear he ran upstairs and quietly opened Dick's door to find the room still dark and his son dead to the world, one hand under the pillow and another limply holding a Batman plushie. Pressing his lips together he closed the door and went downstairs to find wrapping paper flying around.

"I just have to speak into it?" Cass asked Tim who was showing how her new phone worked "Ya and you see these apps? That one says Richard on it and- ya that's it" Cass tested the text icon and said _'Where are you?'..._

 _¤ding¤_

 _**Sibling hangover, you guys are worse then alcohol. I'll be down when I know the difference between floor and ceiling**_

Both of them were rolling on the floor by the Tim finished reading the reply, Jason was busy helping Damian find the owner of the gifts and some of them were behind the tree so when Damian crawling in and called that he had one Jason would grab the kid's ankles and pull him out. That went on until they had everyone out of the tree. Steph placed Dick's presents back under the tree since he wasn't coming down yet.

Bruce decided to flip over the couch and landed in the seat and grabbed a smaller box from his pile "Dick is still sleeping so keep it down" "Ya ya powers take a lot of energy and whatever the other thing was" Jason mumbled as he finally found the opening on his gift and ripped it open. Alfred shook his head as he kept taking pictures of them all before announcing that breakfast was ready casually stepping aside as Steph and Damian flew past him.

"And where is Master Dick?"

"Still in bed, he'll be down-"

"-When he knows the difference between floor and ceiling" Tim snickered before he lost it again and Cass was pressing her cherry red face in the pillow she had grabbed, Bruce shook his head fondly and thanked Cass for the missing books in the series he was currently reading as he stood up and helped the two to the dining room.

True to his word, Richard did get up...At around lunch time looking like a younger version of Bruce which Alfred found amusing "You look like a zombie Bro!" Jason grinned and snickered as Dick flipped him off using his ring finger in respect for his elders in the room (though he wasn't sure that was needed but he'd like to breath in the coming future)

Tim went to get a bigger cup for his brother and the girls fixed a bowl of cereals that was placed in front of him just as Tim came back with the coffee pot and a full cup, he just stood aside smiling as he watched his family's reaction as Dick empty the steaming hot liquid in one go before holding it out for a refill.

"Back yet?"

"Ask me after the 3rd cup"

"Dude how dead were you?" Steph snickered as she and Cass tried to remain in their chairs.

The Bat-glare they got was enough answer.

* * *

 **sorry if i'm late, i got lost reading comics ^-^**

 **oh lookie! horror moment mixed with family...kinda**


	10. Chapter 10

**early (hilarious) Christmas moments and few readers wanted more scary stuff for the hurt the League and team caused Dick xDDD  
**

 **scary stuff it is!**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor~**

"Are you trying to tell me you can't handle all your siblings at once?" Bruce asked his eldest son who was hiding in his gray hoodie with a large bat symbol on the side and blanket, only answer he got was a grunt that sounded very much like his own * _Okay, they have turned into me...As close as they can get once they wake up*_ He watched as Dick's hand shot out from the blanket/hoodie cave and grabbed his 3rd cup of coffee that Tim just placed on the side table.

Bruce quirked a brow at the two and Tim just shrugged "Who know I picked that up from Dick?...And the work obsession from you?" He chirped and sat down by Dick just as Damian poke his head in "Dick? Do you need another round of coffee?" Dick finally showed himself as he moved the hood down "Yep...Still dead" He muttered and handed the cup over the back of the couch, once he was sure he could let go he grabbed his phone from the front pocket.

"You boys are quite the sight when you haven't had coffee first thing in the morning"

"Says the morning grumpy cat to the 10 times grumpy Batbird" Dick muttered and disappeared in the hood again while doing whatever he did on his phone when Damian entered "You look like me" He smiled as Dick drank half the cup before he started to come around, by now Bruce had given up looking stone faced.

"Seriously? It takes 3½ cups of coffee for you to land on the planet Dick?" Selina sat down on the armrest of the armchair Bruce was sitting in, Dick blinked at her "Bruce and Tim need like 2 fricking barrels each to wake up, I think I'm the normal one here in this crazy family...Which you are part of don't deny it" Dick said and took another zip from his cup.

Selina was doing a pretty good job keeping her blush in control and turned to Bruce "Well the reason I came over today, I was wondering if I could have your girls for the day? Dick could probably use a quiet day from the looks of it"

Bruce thought about for a moment before nodding "They're somewhere in the manor" Selina kissed his cheek and waved at Dick who just held up a hand showing he saw and left to find the girls when Jason came in, trying to hold his helmet, keys and zip his jacket close all at once.

"I heading out with Roy, phone is charged, comlink is in my ear...Do I need my uniform? ("It's bright day Jay!" Tim said looking up from his tablet)- Never know Timmy, do you need me during the day Bruce?" The man shock his head "I need to watch Dick from getting a coffee overdose-"

"He's still a zombie?!"

"Out" Dick barked, Tim giggled as Jason actually ran out of the room looking like he had poked a giant bat instead of a bear, Bruce finally made up his mind about either keeping an eye on Dick or head to his study when Damian came in. "Tim, we're needed at the Watchtower. Something about a ghost...-Tt-, they don't exist"

Dick grumbled "Why do you think it takes 4 cups of coffee and half the day before I start acting and looking like a human?" He actually felt the usual love when they both looked at each other then him and said 'oh' at the same time before heading down to the cave. Dick changed position from sitting to laying and covered his eyes.

"Sweet silence until karma wakes up for the day"

"Go to bed! Coffee clearly isn't working right now, don't get up until tomorrow" Bruce finally folded the news paper and slammed it in the armchair as he got up to carry his eldest to his room, Dick was already out again when he was lifted up.

"Correction Bruce: Richard isn't getting up for the next 3 days" He said and carried his son upstairs.

 **~Watchtower~**

The 3rd and 5th Robin didn't have words for the scene before them when they arrived at the Watchtower later that day, the room was a complete wreak!

"Okay, what happened?" Red Robin pinched between his eyes feeling one of Batman headaches brewing, wow they really were his kids! Impulse was in front of them when Red Robin crossed his arms "I'll be simple and slow, for once: Nightwing, ghost, super angry and out for revenge"

Robin blinked oddly at the speedster before looking to his brother who had face palmed and let his hand remain over his eyes, letting people know that his headache was in full flare now "How much of the system is fried?"

"Actually I think they work if you're going to check the cameras"

Red Robin left the room with long strides as Robin skipped after trying to catch up, short legs were annoying sometimes.

"I might need a leave of absence soon if they have gone that nuts" Red Robin muttered as he sat down by the monitors and went to work searching the cameras, he was full out frowning and Robin rolled his eyes behind the green domino mask.

Next second-

 ***imagine a creepy, ear piercing eagle cry***

Robin canon bolted into Red Robin's chest as the whatever-that-thing-looking-like-their-brother was shooting out from nowhere and attacked the Supers before destroying a vent cover and disappeared, it took the boys at least 5 minutes to calm down before they heard the shriek again from the zeta plat form.

Using every skill Batman had taught them they managed to avoid the vengeful spirit who really looked like Dick...However the chains around the wrists was disturbing to see and so were his eyes, Robin pressed his pale face in Red Robin's neck as the elder boy managed to get to the zeta tube and dial the coordinates for the batcave while the league was busy fighting the spirit.

 **~Batcave~**

Bruce looked up when the Zeta tube in the cave fired up and out flew his two youngest sons pale, shacking and running right to him. He stood up from the chair and caught them in his arms not asking any questions as he waited for them to calm down.

It took longer then he thought but eventually they ended up sitting beside Dick's bed where he was pale, unregular breath, sweating, tossing his head and unable to wake up-

"You think he sees what the spirit is doing?"

"If so...Then he can't control it" Tim reply as Jason entered the room, gun ready and opened the window before aiming the gun out and looked at the bed.

"Plug your ears and Bruce hold Dick, he's going to hit the ceiling otherwise"

Quirking a brow he did what Jason said after taking the earplugs from Cass before Jason fire 4 shots out the window, true to his word, Dick shot up and would have flown up if Bruce hadn't been holding him down...Anyone else would have flown with him.

"Bruce? wha-"

Jason closed the window and holstered his gun, crossing his arms "You can't control the soul splitting thing, you were at the Watchtower again wreaking the place but this time you have chains around your wrists! Now talk so we can figure out what to do!" Dick's confused look stunned them before his eyes started to roll back in his skull and went limp in Bruce's arms and they were just about to panic when Steph blasted in out of breath.

"Alfred...Sleep drug...Dick...Coffee...5 Hours..." She gasped and collapsed in the armchair close by the door, Jason sighed and ran his hands over his face and then ran his fingers through his hair "So he's to out of it to do that...Unless something is pissed and wants him back on the other side" He muttered and left to get changed.

Bruce growled as he hugged Dick's limp form tighter "I hate magic and supernatural stuff"

"Bruce, is there something you DON'T hate?!" Tim sighed.

"You kids and Alfred"

"..."

"He admits it?!"

* * *

 **ok, i back tracked to previous chapters to see if i could put up this page and then i remembered the dark figure that blew up Dick's grave but i never really got to deep into that...  
**

 **and since my brain has decided that something is completely wrong with Dick and his return plus the figure appearing...why not?**

 **let me know what you think about this new info: want me to go deeper on the supernatural stuff or make the league forgive Dick and add family moments before completing?**

 **...personally i might go deeper on the figure :T**


	11. Chapter 11 more tears ahead!

**11 chapters...I update every other day...**

 **but ok, so the dark figure that blew up Dick's grave plus folks wanted angry spirit Dick around for a bit longer...i think i managed everyone of those points in this chapter...**

 **excuse the rabble that might appear and the language...and the short chapter -.-  
**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Richard's stone face held something that Bruce couldn't place but he was wise enough not to say anything until asked, he wasn't sure what would happen if he spoke and Dick exploded.

"He wasn't really happy with me coming back" Dick finally said when he calmed down enough "'Those that die should stay dead'...Think Jason pissed him off and only snapped when I came and told him to shove it I'm going like it or not"

"And you had the guts to do that how?" Bruce asked and was glad he sat down when he came in because he wasn't sure his legs would have been stable.

"Uh- let's see...Oh ya! We're YOUR kids! I think we have the guts to flip off the devil if we met him!" Dick grinned and heard a bark of laughter outside telling that Jason agreed wholeheartedly , Bruce shock his head "So how do we stop him from killing anyone?" "He can't, all he can do is make everyone more pissed at me but- if the magic users find something to seal him _*snaps fingers*_ problem solved!"

The billionaire grinned "You're not gonna help?" "Hell no, they can solve that on their own! I'm still drained from being solid and spirit for so long"

"Dick-"

"Mmh?"

"What's his name?"

"...Dégorus, you could say 'high council' moron. Decides who deserves to return if people are in coma or close to die...Or deserves to be reincarnated, Jason and Me? We flipped him off and here we are, making you happy and others miserable!" Dick grinned at the last part and Bruce had to agree.

He left Dick's room and thought for a second before heading to Jason's room, knocking to see if he was there. The door opened revealing the second Bat-son looking ready to hit the sack but knew the reason for the visit "Damn right I did!" He grinned and let Bruce in, pulling a Dick and flipped into bed to keep working on his laptop.

"When Dick asked me about him I recalled my own encounter with him, turns out we two are alike! But- Dick has more guts then me...And Damian now that I think about it" Jason said and waited for Bruce to say something, but then again, how often did either Bruce Wayne or Batman talk much?

"Dick thinks he's the one that's appearing at the Watchtower, the Form Split takes a lot of energy and Dick is still to weak to do it and he refuses to use his powers...Unless I tell him to" Bruce said as he paced the room "Why does he want Dick?

Jason piped up without hearing what he said "Something about cutting the Talon blood line"

Bruce's heart almost stopped.

 **~Batcave~**

"...So if you hadn't taken Dick in after his parents..."

"He would have been a Talon yes"

They knew Dick deserved to know about this but everything was just happening so fast! Richard returning with a spirit that is pissed and strong enough to cause havoc in the mortal world only to discover that the entire Grayson bloodline were born and breed as Talons...The parents gave the chosen Talons memories happy and cherished enough for the Court of Owls to have something to brake...Were Dick's parents going to do them same with him?

Tim ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time since they entered the cave and paced around "This is to much, Invasion, Dick dying and coming back, spirits and Talons...That's it! We're cursed! No other explanation! C-U-R-S-E-D! Period!"

"Done ranting Son?"

" _*snort*_ Dad please I'm just starting!" Tim was usually calm about everything but even he had to snap at some point...Which was now apparently. "Is he a dark spirit?" Jason was suddenly stared at by everyone present in the cave, he was about to respond when an bright glowing Ankh appeared in the thin air.

Thankfully each kid carried a spare mask/cowl with them that they slapped on while Bruce pulled up his cowl, he was on his way out on patrol anyway without his kids tonight and turned around as Dr. Fate stepped out and closed his portal.

"I assume you know of my uninvited presence?"

"We Batkids don't but he _(points at Batman)_ probably does! We are going to bed, g'night!"

Once they were alone Fate turned to Batman "I know of the spirit and that Nightwing has been alive for some time, I was the first to sense his return and the manifestation of his powers"

"Then you also know of his bloodline, Talons are killers...Nightwing isn't one, and I won't let that thing take him away" Batman stated as he turned back to the screen and began to dig deeper on the Grayson past as Fate came up beside him. "I need to speak with the boy in private...There is something unusual with each of them"

Batman's hands slowly has the last words sank in and he turned towards Fate, dreading what he was about to hear next.

"They have all joined the Team to prove that they are ready to step out of your mentor shadow, by using your methods, your skills and everything you have taught them. They try to use them with the team but where you succeed they fail and therefore gain negative emotions from the others, the blame that is placed without a chance to speak is causing them to return to the darkness they came from. You may think they are perfect but they are flawed"

 _"It's you who don't understand the bond this family has Fate, You never will"_

The two league members jumps slightly as Dick walk towards them, Batman growls at him "Congratulations! You actually raised my blood pressure popping up like that" Dick's ice cold eyes held none of his cheerfulness...Only the same looks Batman uses ** _Damn it, I try so hard to make them NOT to act like me...I have to do a deeper blood test because we HAVE to be blood!**_

"Nightwing not only did you betray the League during the Invasion but have returned to this realm with a spirit that seeks vengeance" Fate started but the out-of-nowhere-batarang both cuts him off and shuts him up, the two things Batman never could achieve.

"I don't know why Dégorus is after me here but I know I'm not going with him, by sealing him away he can't hurt anyone! He uses my appearance to turn you against me! Just like Wally did by using the Invasion and the sacrifices I made"

"You will answer for this! All of this is happening because of you and-"

Dick finally lost his well kept temper, Batman actually braced himself for the eruption "Zatara sacrificed himself so you could walk around and do whatever the hell you think is right! You know how to seal that thing so do it!...Why...Why is everyone I care about...Against me?"

Fate didn't answer but when he was about to he was cut of again.

"Get out of my cave and my city, I won't let you hurt my son anymore. Seal Dégorus away and leave. my. family. alone...

I'm done with your meta-magic shit"

Fate nodded and left without a word as Batman tore of his cowl and quickly became Bruce the Father when Dick's knees buckled and his cheeks were already wet with tears as he hugged Bruce.

"Please Dad...Don't leave me...Don't...throw me out of this family"

"Shhh Dick...You're not leaving, I won't let you leave...I honestly didn't want you to join the Team because I feared you'd be hurt...I'm sorry I left you alone when I had to go to Rimbor. This is my fault...You belong here Dick with us"

"D-Dad...Don't...Let me become a Talon"

"Never Dickie...You're a Bat, you belong in this cave..." Bruce carefully pulled his cape around his son and hid him from the world, he could hear Dick's crying slow down a bit.

.

.

"You belong here in the cave Dickie...Robin belongs under Batman's cape"

* * *

 **oh god i can't write anymore T.T I can't see shit right now after that father-son moment  
**

 ***tries to wipe the tears away...not much luck***

 **sniff, you know the drill and you know where the review button is...I need to find a tissue or a towel...holy fricking Batman in a christmas tree...*more tears***


	12. Chapter 12 2 years after invasion

***sniff* ok, i think i'm okay now...Maybe...**

 **why can I write sweet family stuff on TMNT with out a care in the world and start crying like crazy the second I write with Bruce and Dick in the same room?!**

 **i really can't get his usual 'I'm Batman' character!**

 **oh god I'm gonna cry again...T.T (I know Tim is 14 in the series but it's been 2 years here so he's 16 now :))  
**

 **Batkid age wise (I think):**

 **Dick - 21, Jason - 19, Cassandra - 17, Tim and Stephanie - 16 (i have no idea what her age is) and Damian - 12**

* * *

 **~Wayne Manor- 2 weeks later~**

The Batfamily had officially called in resignations or leave of absence to the JLA and the Team, but none of them planned on coming back for a LONG time...Probably when Damian was like age 15-16.

Dick's recovery had suffered a large set back but honestly after what they discovered about his family and later heard about their fight with Dr. Fate most of the nights the kids fell asleep in Dick's room and during the day there were at least one or two of them with him.

Bruce still went to work and because Dick had finished school he sometimes joined him at the office, he really didn't feel like doing police work in Gotham after Blüdhaven so he went back to being stuck at Wayne Enterprises...Thankfully the work kept him busy from his problems, and when Tim joined them- Yikes! Not even Luthor would have dared to sit in the same meeting room as The Wayne's.

Right now the mentioned Wayne's were stuck in a meeting about a large setback that would cost a lot of money and damaged equipment. The dark aura emitting from the 1st and 3rd son was a bit terrifying while Bruce sat at the head of the table either oblivious of his sons close-to-lose-it wrath or he was plain ignoring them.

"Richard, Timothy- Please try not to give everyone in this room nightmares"

Ok so he did notice.

Tim somehow snapped his pencil in two and Dick had been working on his laptop and had slammed the left button of his wireless mouse hard enough to make everyone sit plank straight in fear that they were royally screwed for the bad news, thou neither boy spoke up.

"Now then- how do we solve this? The equipment might be fixed today but the setback and the money lost on that might pose a problem" Bruce went back to the meeting when two secretaries came in "Um...Mr. Wayne... I'm mean Richard- there's a call for you in your office, shall I hold it or schedule a recall?"

Richard manged to close the laptop without cracking the screen and stood up "No Eva, I'll take it right now" Tim stood up as well when his own secretary, Susan, informed of an R&D scientist waiting in his office. The moment the double doors closed the room sighed in relief...

Only for Bruce's dark aura to erupt full flare...He took the breath out of the whole room.

* * *

"...I can work with that...I'll see what I can dig out for you and call you back because it might take a while...Thank you for your patience, good bye"

Richard slammed the receiver back on the cradle and looked up as Tim strode in and sat heavily on the one of the chairs in front of the desk "Son of the boss or not, I _will_ lose my cool on these guys! They knew the equipment needed to be changed but nooo! Let's wait until it tries to kill three people before mentioning it and cause the set back!"

The eldest Wayne's eyebrows hit his hairline "How in the world did you find that out?" "That R&D guy in my office? He just started here and hadn't heard of the _'Don't tell the big boss'_ thing, he thought it was in protocol to inform one of us if the equipment broke down.

"Okay...So he came to you and told you the truth? Wait- _'almost killed three people'_?!"

"Yep"

Richard finally let his head fall in his hand and used his free one to hit the desk com "Eva, if Bruce is still in the meeting patch me in, NOW"

 _Yes Mr. Wayne_

"Nice day isn't it?" Tim said as he looked at the ceiling, half lying in the chair.

"Tim, I'm one...ONE...more thing going wrong today before I go Batkid-angry on someone" Tim understood and smiled as they waited for the patch in, however Bruce himself came in through the door about 3 minuets later "I heard you wanted to see me Dick? What's wrong?"

* * *

Another 'later' they found themselves in Bruce's own office when Jason, Damian and the girls came in "Heard of your _'oh so funny'_ day, where do you need us?" Steph and Damian snagged a paper pile each while Cass cracked her fingers beside Jason.

"R&D, damaged equipment + large setback = possible trust _and_ money loss...Oh and Dick is close to strangle someone" Tim counted up and carefully looked at his brother who was standing by the windows going through his own papers on a clipboard. Jason nodded and the two left the office just as Bruce set his pen down rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gonna need a drink after this day" He muttered.

"Can I have one too?" Tim grinned impishly but he did bring out a smile and a chuckle from Bruce "You're 16 Tim, ask me again in 2 years" Tim grinned while sticking out his tongue, Dick saw it in the reflection of the windows and smiled.

 _*Glad someone is trying to bring up the mood around here...Have I changed that much? Have I grown that much?*_

Stephanie finished another paper when she heard muffled voices behind the door and instantly stood up, still holding the papers she was going through and slammed the double doors open. Outside Clark Kent and Diana Prince as well as Bruce's secretary Caroline jumped in surprise. "Miss Wayne, I- Was there a meeting I wasn't aware off? Did I forget to-"

"No you didn't, they have a bad habit of not calling ahead but since they are here-" Stephanie jammed a thumb over her shoulder and the two caught on quick and went inside, wincing as the second Wayne daughter slammed the doors shut with a lot more force needed before sitting down on the couch again, now with a dark aura emitting...Though not at the same level her brothers had used. Bruce could feel his headache flare up again and he knew Dick wasn't even in the room anymore.

"I'm pretty sure I told you I was done with your meta and magic crap" He said 'calmly'. Clark was first to speak up.

"We heard Richard was back and clearly not the one wreaking the tower, but some sort of spirit that followed him. Since he brought it here how do we get rid of it?" Clark asked calmly, not even feeling Stephanie's dark aura flare up but Diana did "Clark...Maybe we should ask Etrigan about this...If you know where he is of course Bruce?"

Bruce didn't say anything before looking at Damian who got his phone out of his pocket to text Alfred and trying to calm down Steph at the same time "Anything else? You both know I was serious about the resignation from the League and don't even think about touching Dick"

"Bruce come on! He's not even your blood and you-"

Diana looked heavenwards and mouthed _'Oh Hera he didn't just'_ before grabbing Clark's arm "Oookay we'll just go find Etrigan now and try to stay out of Gotham! Sorry to interrupt your family daytime-work, we'll try to call in advance next time Stephanie" As soon as the door closed Bruce eased his grip on the armrests that literally had formed after his fingers.

"Bats don't kill...Bats don't kill..." He chanted quietly as he looked to his right and found Richard standing there again as if the previous 2 minuets hadn't happened.

The door slammed open again but this time it was a furious Jason and a flushed Cass who was rubbing her right fist and crashed beside Tim while Jason paced around muttering some colorful curses that made Bruce actually look shocked "It's worse then we thought isn't it? Since you have obviously screamed at someone and Cass has hit someone hard enough that her hand hurts"

"She hit a concrete wall to show that we weren't there on a social call but to show that they were in deep trouble, second after someone tried to come up with the most crappy excuse I blew up and screamed for like 3 minuets until they spilled their beans. Dad we have to recall everything that's been sent out! These morons damaged products, sent them out anyway and I've gotten 4 texts already about wreaked machines! Hell I'm not surprised Dick is about to strangle someone!" Jason spoke up as he kept pacing around the office.

Bruce might as well throw himself out the window.

Thankfully all the kids but Dick had Summer brake...This might take a few days to solve.

"Alright, let's go and tonight we really need to patrol...Hopefully one the Arkham regulars decided tonight is a good idea to cause havoc in the city" He said and thanked for the perhaps bazillion time for his children being here.

Richard and Tim went to call back the orders already sent out to be sent back for correction, Jason and Cass went to see who was going to be fired and Damian and Stephanie kept working on Bruce's paper work while the man himself called Lucius about the mega problem they now faced and text Alfred about their late arrival home.

* * *

 **~Gotham - Night~**

Another one of Riddler's lackeys hit a pile of crates as the fight went on.

There wasn't _one_ Arkham regular out to night...but _three_! The Bats couldn't have been happier about that after what the daytime-job had thrown at them.

So the villains running around were Riddler, Freeze and ( **A/N:** not really in mind but fine) Joker.

Freeze was busy with the Batgirls and Riddler had the unfortunate luck to face The Reds and Robin while Batman and Nightwing went demonic on Joker because those two really needed to brake their fists after today.

 _Freeze is on his way to Arkham, patrolling a bit longer for a while...Unless you boys need help?_

"Nah don't bother Spoiler, Red Hood just knocked out Riddler" Red Robin responded just as Red Hood slammed the villain with his own stick and Robin handcuffed him and every unconscious thug he had with him.

 _What about-_

A loud terrifying scream echoed through all of Gotham, silencing any sound that had come for it seconds earlier.

... _Wow..._

"Uuuh huh, really glad we went after Riddler now...We're just gonna stay here and wait for Bullock okay?" Red Robin winced at the though of what had scared the clown that bad.

 _Commissioner Gordon just arrived...Oh my god he's shacking!...Eek!_

"Thank you Gotham City" Red Hood muttered as Bullock arrived, looking pale and for once...No nasty ego-high comments.

* * *

"Gotham I beg you...Please give me something to hit" Nightwing begged from behind Batman who was perched on a gargoyle eyeing the streets below, his lips twitched a little as he stretched his clawed fingers. Nightwing decided to hang upside down and closed his cape around him. "Grunt if something punch-able appears" Batman allowed a grin to appear as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the cape close around Nightwing like it had been made to just that purpose.

"You really are a bat aren't you?"

"Who fault is that?" Came the muffled grunt, Batman let out a chuckle as he went back to looking the city. He was about to call the Batmobile for street patrol when an explosion and a all to familiar, neck-hair rising cackle rang out.

Nightwing's cowled head popped out from the cape "Was that?"

Batman grunted with a small smile on his lips and Nightwing grinned "Thank you Gotham!" He called out as he shot past his father, flipped in the air and fired his grappling gun.

"Wrong night Joker...Wrong night" The Dark Knight grumbled.

When Batman landed Harley Quinn was swinging her hammer around laughing like the crazy she was and Nightwing skillfully avoided it, his cape closed around him while Joker let the hyenas at Batman. Somehow this was starting to get old but after the day work they didn't complain...They had willing punching bags right in front of them so they didn't complain...

Not out loud at least.

"Hold still Bat-freak!...huh? There's two Batman now?!" Harley yelled and suddenly stopped swinging her hammer as she got a good look at the Bats. Joker blinked confused and looked to his left where Batman stood close to the exit and then further to the right where Nightwing and Harley stood near the crates, both had the capes closed around them.

"Uuuuh...Mista' J? Batman can't multiply himself...Can he?" Harley backed away from the grinning Nightwing who was shacking trying not to laugh...That image alone was the reason she was backing away.

Joker looked back at a...A...chuckling Batman who took out a batarang "Who wants to go first?"

Nightwing let out his signature cackle that made the hyenas whine in fear and ran off with Harley close behind. Joker was actually sweating and backed away as Batman walked closer "Nightwing, he's all yours"

A shadow fell over him and The Clown Prince of Crime screamed.

* * *

 **ow ow ow xDDDDDDD okay now i'm dying of laughter!  
**

 **omg i- i can't see anything! AHAHAHAHA! oh god my sides hurts...I can barely write with one hand!**

 **you-you know where the fav/follow/review things are...when you can breath again xD I sure can't!**

 **BAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sadly, Last Chapter

**2-3 weeks...13 chapters...**

 **holy crap! O.O**

 **thank you for letting me know that you survived previous chapter xD I'm still laughing a bit...omg!**

* * *

 **~Batcave~**

"Good heavens Master Bruce! What was the horrible scream before?! The animals and I could hear it all the way down here!" Alfred exclaimed as the Batmoblie parked in it's usual spot and revealed Batman and Nightwing, still chuckling quietly.

"Did- Did you see his f-face!" Dick leaned against the car and held his aching stomach as Bruce ripped the cowl off his head "You- I... Son you're not even grounded for the next year after that! I've never seen them give up that fast" Bruce wiped the tears as he collapsed in the computer chair.

Alfred, for once, gaped at them in shock "Well...Something must have gone well tonight then this morning did" He spoke and helped Dick to another chair close to Bruce, the young man was still giggling when he tried to explain but he burst out laughing again.

It took some time for Bruce to explain but he manged and started to removed the Kevlar suit when the computer beeped, Alfred sat down and opened the channel.

"Red Robin?"

 _'Please, for the love of god, don't tell me you heard that scream earlier! Please!'_

"I fear I did young Sir, as did the animals"

 _'Oh my god...Guys Agent A heard it'_

The background was filled with shouts and words like _'are you kidding'_ and _'oh my god they really are demons'_ , Dick snorted as he got up to change out of his own suit just as Bruce came out and ruffled his son's hair gently and proudly.

They didn't get to punch anything but their spirits had lifted atmospheric.

"Get home now all of you, we still have to deal with the company crisis in the morning" Bruce told the rest of the family and then headed to bed, he had read about half a chapter in his book when he heard voices and several foot steps outside his door and how five doors closed.

6 kids...4 sons...2 daughters...

Barbara was home with a cold, yep, all kids accounted for. Bruce closed the book and turned off his lamp knowing he could sleep in peace.

 **~Wayne Manor - Dick's room~**

Dick was tossing around in his bed, frowning as his dream went from odd to unpleasant to wanna-scream-out-loud. He didn't hear his door open or how Ace and Titus rushed in, Titus licking his face to wake him up. Dick started to mutter and tossed his head more violently.

Ace ran out of the room and barrel into Bruce's room barking loudly and ripped the blankets off the bed to get him up, Bruce flipped around on the mattress in alarm as Ace kept barking and whining.

"Ace?! Wha-"

The Great Dane with blue collar ran out of his room and into Dick's, flaring his worry beyond human limit.

* _Oh god no! Dick!*_

Bruce followed the dog into his eldest son's room and ran up to Dick's bed where Titus was hitting his paws against Dick's chest "Dick! Dick wake up!" The worried father picked up the dream trapped Bat and almost cried when Dick didn't hear him, he just kept tossing his head and gasped for breath. Titus knew he was going to get yelled at but he bit Dick's leg-

Hard.

Dick screamed and his blue eyes opened as he sat up and looked around breathing heavy, he saw the two Great Danes and the blue color that was Ace and the Red that was Titus, both were whining in worry then he saw Bruce, who was breathing just as heavy.

"Oh god...Dick..." Bruce gathered the shaking boy in his arms holding tight, fearing that if he let go something would snag him away. Dick was gasping for breath and pressed his face in his mentor/guardian/father's chest and tried desperately to calm his breathing.

"I-I have to...leave...have to let...him take me" Dick gasped the words and was slightly surprised when he was carefully pulled back so that Bruce could look at him, there was nothing but love in those identical blue eyes "You're not going anywhere son, we've finally got you back and we are not letting go of you" He said as he gently placed each hand on each side of Dick's head "We're NEVER letting you go again...Ever!"

"Bruce...Dégorus is on his way here...He's headed for my...'grave'"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling Dick up from the bed "Guess we'll beat him the old Bat way" he said and chuckled at the dumbfound look on his son's face and hanging jaw. Closing it gently but still hearing the teeth clack together Bruce kissed both cheeks and then a longer one on Dick's forehead before looking at him.

"You'll learn when we get out there" Dick gently slammed his forehead in Bruce's shoulder "Everything is a lesson to you isn't it?"

Bruce chuckled.

"Yep"

 **~Wayne Manor Cemetery~**

Dégorus fixed his long robe as he changed back to his own form, frowning at the lack of hate and rejection the heroes showed when he used Richard's form doing everything to make it horrible looking every time he showed up. This time he had made a hole like the voice box had been torn out but still emitted that horrible cry.

"So you're the monster trying to take my son"

Dégorus jumped as he looked around for the person speaking but he didn't see anyone "Son? I have come here for Richard John Grayson and-"

A thick cloud of bats burst through the bushes and swirled around him before hiding again "Richard Wayne doesn't belong to you, he is my son and I won't let anyone take him from me! Mortal or not"

"Really now? And who might you be-" Dégorus turned around and faced a bat symbol spreading it's wings over gray Kevlar armored chest, slowly looking up he faced a glare that sucked everything from him. He had never come across a creature like this before.

The Bat walked towards him as he backed away "S-s-stay a-away demon...Stay away!"

"You can't hide from any of us"

The low, feminine voice spoke out of nowhere and suddenly he was surrounded by bats like the one before him, but these were younger, smaller and different costumes. Yet the aura they gave off matched the Bat demon before him.

"Don't...Hurt...Richard..." The girl spoke again, her tattered cape moving moving like the shadows themselves were controlled by her. Her speech was low and unused like she was trying to speak the right words...The message got through at least.

Dégorus was about to shout something when something sharp hit his cheek and the flutter of wings were heard, he turned his eyes towards the smaller boy with black hood and yellow cape seeing a large Robin land on the boy's shoulder with one of it's legs red. Now he started to shake in fear.

"What are you?!"

"You really wanna know?" The second girl, this one blonde, spoke up. She was standing between the small boy and a young man with a red helmet, her staff over her shoulders resting her arms on it casually. Her eyes looking like they were glowing as one bat landed on her shoulder and several others hung or perched on the staff, he didn't have anywhere to go.

"Leave this realm, leave my boy alone...Unless you wanna face what we can do head on" The large Bat said coldly.

There was a flash of light as Dégorus teleported from the mortal world and the Bats waited for about 2 minuets before looking at Batman "Think he's gone? He might come back" Spoiler asked as she collapsed her staff.

Batman had woke up the whole family screaming that Dégorus was coming for Dick and they had all been ready for him when he arrived, the bats in the cave had followed them naturally but he had no idea where the robin-bird on the human Robin's shoulder came from.

He walked towards his youngest and crouched so that he was eye to eye with the both "Where did the bird come from Robin?" He asked as he held out a hand towards it, the bird bent it's head to the side and hopped onto his finger "I don't know, it showed up months ago following me...It has a habit of falling asleep on my head" He pouted at the last part and eyes the bird, who just tweeted at him before flying a bit a way and landed on the grass.

The bird glowed slightly as it transformed and when could all open their eyes again Batman panic as he ran forward to catch Richard's weak body before he hit the ground.

"Explain...Later..." His head fell down on Batman's shoulder and his breath slowed as he fell asleep.

 **~Wayne Manor - Morning~**

"You quitting the hero business?!" Clark gaped at the eldest Wayne son while Diana forgot how to think and breath.

"I might help in Gotham when asked, otherwise- Yes, I'm quitting" Dick answered as he moved his bandaged wrist to a better position, he forgot how tough Killer Croc could be. No one but him and Alfred was home right now so Dick had asked the butler to call the two over.

He had a few words to share.

Now that he was done he hoped that they would leave him alone and drop what happened 2 years ago and the past few weeks, he was done with meta and magic for the rest of his life. Clark finally closed his mouth "But- You love being-" "Aaand thank you so much for reminding me how you all ruined that! Break Wally's back for me will you?" Dick interrupted and took the pills Alfred gave him.

"Dick...Continue as Nightwing in Gotham at least...We won't bother you with the Team and I guess I should cancel that League invitation?" Diana finally knew how to speak as she covered Clark's mouth to prevent him for speaking, even she had heard enough from him...To much time with Bruce.

Dick didn't move or say anything for some time but finally he nodded "Okay, guess we should go before Bruce gets back" Alfred showed them the door and then came back into the living room, even though he had been in the room during the whole conversation he still couldn't believe it.

"I fear you have grown my boy, that happy, cheerful and innocent one is unfortunately beyond my sight"

"Sorry Alfie but...yes, I guess I have grown up a bit during these past 2 years" Dick smiled sadly "If it make you feel better...I can at least cause some chaos at home?

"Blow my kitchen if you have to" Alfred grinned as Dick's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Whoa! I'm not going that far! Just came back to life remember?!"

The grandfather/(whatever the heck that man is able to do) just shrugged and left the room, Dick waited for about 10 minuets before grabbing his phone and texted Bruce.

At Wayne Enterprises Bruce felt his phone vibrate as he and the other Bat kids had their own meeting and fished it out of his pocket to see what it said...His eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Dad?"

"Text from Dick: _'Get Leslie on your way home and possibly a spot at Arkham'_ next is in capital letters _'Alfred told me to...Blow the kitchen?!'_ " Jason and Tim lost it and laughed till they cried while Damian ran up to read himself, his jaw dropped. Cass was hiding her face in a pillow while Stephanie gasped.

"No problems there! We'll just let you in and we might have to rebuild that wing!"

Bruce knew what she meant.

"Walk past the coffee maker and the toaster, both goes in the ceiling and you never hear the end of it!"

"I never seen you run so fast from Alfred before!"

The phone vibrated again and this text made Bruce hit his head in the desk surface while Damian read the new text out loud "' _Alfred is asking why the microwave just crashed down in Jason's fireplace_ '' The kid blinked a few times while Jason was literally dying on the floor now, Cass and Tim had just managed to catch their breath before they were off again and Steph just threw her hands up.

"Dad is officially banned from the kitchen!"

* * *

 **this is probably the best ending i've ever written (i think)**

 **i feel sad ending this :) everyone who finds this has a breakdown and/or laughing like crazy...so if you have added me on your follows lists i might appear with a batfamily fic with some YJ characters, i might be a whole set of one shots and 'possibly' a sequel to this one? it's like 50-50 right now  
**

 **and i noticed something about Damian's age, in chapter 1 i wrote that he is 10 years old and in chapter 3 he's 11, then in chapter 12 it's been 2 years so he should be 13 and i wrote 11...see the confusion there?  
**

 **.**

 ***claps hands* with that I'll just...ya i'm just gonna plan that new batfamily fic and maybe i'll see ya all in that one! thanks so much for reading, giving reviews and added this to your lists *post this and returns to Doc manager***

* * *

 **Edit 02/5 - 2016:  
**

 **i keep hearing about people wanting a sequel to this and honestly i never really thought of making one but...i guess i could do a one shot about it.**

 **it might appear in BatFamily Moments...keyword: might  
**


End file.
